Family Experiments
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: The modern family themselves have a bit of fun and everyone's in on it. No one escapes and everyone has some fun. Warnings: Heavy Incest, Anal, Strap-on, bondage...
1. Chapter 1: An Unscheduled Showcase

**Author's Note: This story functions outside the canon and has nothing to do with the plot of the show. The characters and setting are merely taken with my own events thrown in. The characters are the same ages as those in the most recent series. Please rate and offer up suggestions for pairings and situations. Warning, heavy incest.**

Chapter 1: An Unscheduled Showcase

It was the earlier hours of the morning in the Dunphy household and Haley was just waking up. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she groaned as she threw of her covers. She remember dreaming of some Italian hunk thrusting his massive cock into her and as a result he panties were soaked through. Twisting in her wetness she succumbed to the fact she would not get back to sleep.

Rolling out of her bed, she walked over to her drawer, careful not to wake her sister, Alex. Opening her drawer she searched around for her panties, only to be filled with dismay. Sighing because there were no panties in her drawer, she trudged along to her parents room to get some from the washing basket.

As she opened the door into the hallway she saw that her parents room's door was open. Intrigued she inched towards the door forgetting that she was only dressed in a pink bra and matching soaked panties. The closer she got to the door she began to hear something. A soft groan and a lighter moan. Peeking into the door, Haley slid her knees. Lying flat on his back was her dad, Phil, buck naked.

His cock was standing to attention pointing straight up at the ceiling. It had to be eight inches with a four inch girth. Salivating, Haley's hand creeped down towards her legs. She had forgotten completely that this was her dad and began to rub her pussy through her sodden panties. Kneeling beside his cock was her mother, slowly jerking him off whilst sliding her lips across her full red lips.

Haley was bereft in awe as she stared at her mother. She was perfectly shaped, with large full breasts each capped with erect nipples. They hung perfectly upon her chest and looked impeccable. Her as was sculpted from stone and she had the look of a hot milf. Even though she was her mother, Haley had trouble not admiring her beautiful form.

"You ready for your… servicing," Claire murmured in a sultry voice looking up at Phil with devilish eyes.

"Oh yes baby, service me… service the hell out of me!" Phil exclaimed watching his wife's sexy ass move between his legs. Claire knelt between his legs with her ass pushed out towards Haley. Getting a good look at her mother's arse, Haley slid her panties of and resumed her rubbing. Her mother had a clean shaved pussy just like Haley's and she could see right into her mother's glistening pink folds. Biting her lip to stop herself from moaning, Haley slid a finger into her cunt.

Smiling up at her husband, Claire gently kissed Phil's throbbing cock head. Slowly she enveloped the purple head and suckled gently eliciting moans from her husband. She felt his hands run through her hair as she flicked her tongue against his slit. Humming gently, she took more of his length down her throat. Bobbing her head back up and down, she jerked his dick of.

"Mmmm, yes," Phil moaned pushing his wife further down. Claire was the best at sucking cock. She could take Phil's entire length down her tight throat. It took Phil ten years to build up a resistance so he could last more than five minutes.

Claire loved to give blowjobs. The taste, the texture, the feeling of a throbbing cock sliding down her throat. The feeling of someone's hand through her face, forcing her to take it deeper and deeper. She loved when Phil grabbed her and fucked her face slapping his balls against her chin. And quite possibly the best part, when Phil splashed his cum down her throat.

Taking his dick out from her mouth she smiled as she jerked him off, "You like that baby, yeah? You want me to lick your balls?"

Nodding feverishly, Phil watched his gorgeous wife slip one of his balls into her mouth all the while she jerked him off. Rolling each of his testicle around her mouth she popped each one out leaving a thin shimmer of saliva all over his sack. Smirking at his enjoyment, she took his cock back into her mouth.

Phil grabbed her by her hair and drag her of the bed, still with his dick in her mouth. Standing with her between his legs, he grabbed the sides of his head. Bunching her hair up to form handles he began to slide in and out of her mouth. Gentle fucking her warm wet mouth, Phil was in heaven. Closing his eyes he smiled. Claire was beautiful, but there was someone that Phil desired someone else.

Picking up the speed, he felt his balls slapping against his wife's chin. Closing his eyes he pictured the Latin goddess, Gloria his wife's stepmom taking his dick deep down her throat. Her bronzed skin shone in the light, her large breasts bouncing with Phil's thrusts. She had an even more perfect body than his wife and he didn't even feel bad about admitting that. Phil was slamming into his wife's mouth picturing Gloria. Suddenly he felt that familiar feeling course through his body as he prepared to cum.

Haley's eyes were transfixed on her father thrusting into her mother. Nothing had turned her on more as she was now pushing three fingers into her dripping pussy. Reaching up, Haley unclipped her bra and massaged her nipples to peaks with her free hand. Forgetting everything, Haley sat slumped against the wall naked watching her parents fuck in front of her whilst masturbating. If Alex woke up or even her brother Luke, she would be screwed.

Claire succumbed to Phil's forceful hands and looked longingly at Phil as he prepared to cum. Suddenly he spurted his cum down her throat. Holding her lips against his crotch Phil pumped her full causing her to splutter and cough. Keeping her there for a few second, Phil let her go causing her to fall back with cum and spit dripping from her mouth.

"You like that Phil?" Claire said wiping the excess cum from her lips and grabbing Phil's slowly softening cock.

"More than anything…" Phil panted, gasping as she took a hold of his sensitive dick.

Smirking, Claire climbed to her feet and slowly pushed Phil towards the bed holding him by his cock, "I know that's a lie."

Phil looked at her questionable as Claire straddled his waist. Grinding her pussy up and down his dick. Her wetness lubricated his long hardening cock.

"There's someone else who you would rather be fucking, isn't there," She purred her hands resting on his chest, "I don't care. If I were you, I'd be the same. Her gorgeous ass is just sticking out there everywhere we go."

"Yes, Gloria, yes…" Phil murmured resting his hands on his wife's hips as she glided back and forth.

"Yes Gloria indeed," Claire smiled, "Picture her… Picture her while you fuck me…"

Saying that she lifted herself slightly and prodded her wetness with his hard cock. Rubbing the tip through her folds, she found her opening. Slowly, she slid down his length moaning as she did so. Bottoming out she rested her pussy against Phil's crotch taking a moment to adjust to his size. In all their years of fucking, she had never been able to fully adjust to Phil's size. He wasn't the largest she had, but he was surely a contender.

After a moment she slowly began to lift her hips up and down mesmerizing Haley with her motions. Her soft lips enveloped his cock over and over again as her ass rose up and down. Phil's hands grasped her arse holding it as she raised up and down. She felt glorious. Picking up the speed, Claire rose until only the tip rested amongst her folds and slamming her ass down. Again and again, Phil watched his cock disappear into his wife.

Imagining Gloria, bouncing up and down on him. Her large bust bouncing up and down. Her ass was large yet held well and Phil couldn't help imagining he was pulling at the large flesh that was her arse.

Taking control he pulled out and threw Claire down onto her front. Her perfect ass was staring back at him. Pulling apart her cheeks, Phil positioned himself at her entrance when an idea crossed his mind.

"You know what I want to do to Gloria?" Phil whispered in Claire's ear.

"What?" Claire moaned as Phil rubbed his head up and down her slit.

"I want to fuck her tight arse…"

Gasping, Claire felt her husband's cockhead press against her starfish. She had tried anal once or twice and she secretly enjoyed it. She never let Phil discover this because she was afraid he ram her ass every night. Lying flat upon the bed she felt that glorious pressure around her asshole as he head slowly began to slide in. First the soft feeling of a cockhead probing her butt, then the glorious feeling of the tip settling within her. Holding her breath, she bit her lip as he pushed his length slowly into her butthole. It took a minute, but eventually his crotch was pressed against her bubble butt.

Phil was close to cumming and knew another minute inside her ass and he would blow. Gently thrusting into her arse, Phil grabbed her breasts and began to massage them eliciting moans from Claire.

"Fuck…" Claire groaned as her Husband drew back and thrust deep into her butt, "Yes… fuck me…I'm going to cum…"

Phil was thrusting slowly into her arse, "I'm ready to blow…"

"Yeah, cum with me…" Claire mumbled.

Fucking her with all his might, Phil pulled out just as Claire erupted with an orgasm. Spraying cum all over her arse as she screamed through an orgasm. Cum painted her ass as she lay on the bed, recovering from her orgasm.

"You just lay there. I'll get breakfast…" Phil murmured grabbing a dressing gown and moving towards the door.

Haley suddenly realised what was happening and as she grabbed her clothes she could only groan in disappointment for not reaching her realise. Running down the hallway, naked, Haley ducked into her room just as her dad began striding down the hallway. Dropping her clothes, she peeked back through the door at her dad. His robe was open slightly showing of his large cock as it bounced along the corridor. Licking her lips she slipped her hand back between her legs.

Turning around to lay on her bed and finish herself of she was graced with a horrifying sight. Luke was sitting on her bed holding her vibrating dildo with a grin plastered upon his face.

"Fuck…" Haley cursed her hand flying to her privates.


	2. Chapter 2: One of Three Things

Chapter 2: One of Three Things

"Fuck," Haley cursed her hands flying to her privates.

Trying desperately to shield her erect nipples and dripping wet pussy, Haley dropped her clothes on the ground. Her hand was barely enough to cover her burgeoning breasts and her other hand couldn't keep her sexy cunt from Luke's view. She could feel her wetness coat her fingers as she hid her prize from view.

"What are you doing here you freak?" Haley sneered keeping her voice low so as to not wake her sister who was still sleeping.

"I prefer the question, what's this?" Luke beamed, waving the dildo back and forth.

"Private. That's what that is, now give it here," Haley snapped reaching out the hand covering her breasts to grab it. Luke pulled it just out of reach and used his free hand to cup her exposed tit. Batting his hand away, she covered herself up again, fuming with anger.

"You are a sick freak, a sick, sick freak," she whispered trying to ignore the fact that his fondle had turned her on. In her heightened state of arousal, from watching her parents, anything would set her of and she was dying for a release.

"Not as sick as you," Luke smirked admiring his sister's body, "Masturbating to mom and dad."

"Oh, you saw that!" Haley snapped panicking, "You are a sick, fucking freak."

"Well, I wonder what mom would say if she knew? I should also probably tell her about this," Luke chuckled holding up her sex-toy, "Maybe I should tell some of your friends."

"I will kill you, I swear," Haley threatened realising how much of a position of power, Luke had over her, "What do you want?"

"Let's talk in my room," he finally said after a long pause a sly smirk adorned on his face. He had something planned and even if Haley didn't know exactly what it was, she sure as hell knew it was bad.

"Fine let me put some clothes on," Haley submitted crouching to pick up her bra and panties only for her to be stopped by Luke.

"No, no clothes."

"Are you kidding you sick freak," Haley said astonished that her dorky little brother would even say that, "Fine, but you leave my toy here."

Nodding, Luke threw the toy onto Haley's bed and walked with her to his room. Hesitant, Haley poked her head around the door to make sure her parents weren't in the walkway before quickly following after her brother. Once they were both in his room he closed the door and turned to look at her. She was still defiantly holding her privates careful not to show Luke even a glimpse of herself.

"What do you want?" Haley sighed condemning herself to her fate.

"Three things," Luke said holding up three fingers as he walked around her to his bed. Haley was careful not to let him see her ass, turning with him.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't tell mom," Haley said having no idea what she was agreeing to.

"Move your hands," Luke said reclining back on his bed letting Haley see the large bulge in his pants. She started salivating at the very sight of the bulge. In her horny state she couldn't help, but imagine ripping his shorts of and plunging his thick meat in and out of her pussy. Instead she held her ground.

"What! No you pervert!"

"Oh mom…" Luke whispered mockingly, trying to make Haley realise.

Sighing, she slowly moved her hands away from her body letting Luke see the entirety of her. Luke's breath caught in his throat as he saw his beautiful sister reveal herself. He pussy was soaking wet and cleanly shaven with even the faintest of hairs removed. Luke couldn't help but wonder is she waxed her beautiful cunt. Her breasts weren't huge, but they were ample. He could guess a little more than a handful. Her pretty pink nipples were erected into stiff peaks and capped of her lightly tanned skin perfectly. Signalling for her to turn around, Luke marvelled as he arse was shown to him. It was brilliant. Not the smallest hint of sag in her cute bubble butt. It wasn't large, but it definitely was fuck-able.

Haley couldn't help, but grow wetter knowing that her brother was admiring her body and getting aroused by her naked form. His bulge had grown substantially larger and looked even bigger than her dads. She heard Luke get up from the bed and the creak of the bed springs. Suddenly she felt hands massaging her body. Instead of pushing him away she succumbed to his fondling fingers. His hands glided over her ass slipping between her cheeks. His finger prodded her asshole causing her to bit her lip in passion. His second hand rounded her body and came to her tits. He gently massaged her globe and teased her already erect nipples between his fingers. Trying her best not to moan, Haley bit hard into her lip, close her eyes.

Suddenly, Luke twisted her nipple causing her to sharply draw breath. As he twisted and pulled on her nipple, he slid his other hand further down her legs and to her pussy. A finger slowly teased her slit rubbing up and down massaging her folds. And then he found it. His fingertip brushed against her clit causing her to moan.

"You slut!" Luke exclaimed as she moaned, "You enjoy you're dorky little brother feeling you."

"Mmmmm, yeah," was all that Haley could muster as she finally began to get her sweet release at the hands of her brother.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feeling great," Luke whispered in her ear pushing his finger into her wet hole. Gasping as he did she gave in to his ministrations opening her legs wide to let him have full access to her. Whilst this was Luke's first sexual experience, he had clocked up quite the list of videos and guides on how to please a women. He never thought he would be providing such pleasure to his sister. Moving his finger in and out of her cunt, he felt her soft cunt lips massaging his finger. If this felt good imagine what fucking her would feel like. Resting his thumb on her clit, he massaged her nub in circles as he sawed his finger in and out.

All Haley could think of was how good this was. Dylan never did this to her. He was always obsessed with blowjobs and sex and never her. Who knew she would find the pleasure she desired in her dork of a brother. Another finger found its way inside her moving through her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Luke's attacks on her nipples had not stopped and now left her tits red raw. She loved the pain, the sting and the burn.

All of a sudden, Haley felt Luke's hands slide away from her breasts and pussy and p onto her back. Groaning in annoyance, she tried to look back, but Luke just forced her down. Bending her at the waist, Luke slid to his knees. Suspending herself from the door handle, she looked down between her legs. Luke was on his knees planting kiss all over her firm butt slowly moving closer and closer to her pussy.

"You want me to lick your dirty cunt?" Luke asked his mouth an inch away from her cunt. His breath felt cool against her moist lips. When she didn't answer, he slapped her ass hard leaving a red handprint on her smooth skin.

"Yes, yes lick my dirty cunt," Haley gasped the singeing pain from her arse doing wonders for her. Luke's tongue protruded from his mouth teasing her sensitive pussy. The tip gently ran up the outsides of her folds sending shivers down her spine. His hands rested on her thighs revelling in the feeling of her soft flesh. Running his tongue along her slit he flicked her sensitive clit causing her to buck her hips back into his face. Pulling his face away, he denied her the satisfaction. Once she had stopped, he nestled his tongue back amongst her savouring her sweet taste. Pushing his tongue into her whole he quickly tortured her.

Deciding enough teasing was enough, Haley held herself up with one hand and reached back with the other. Combing her fingers through her brother's wild and untamed hair, she forced his face into her pussy. Moaning as he sank deeper into her cunt, she could feel his nose tickling her butthole. Enjoying the feeling she oved his face side to side burying him deep in her ass cheeks. Satisfied with how far his tongue could stretch she began to let him take control flicking his tongue across her glistening folds. He lapped at her juices wriggling his tongue around her cunt. Feeling her orgasm approaching she grabbed his head again and forced him in.

"I'm cumming," Haley squealed as she gushed her juices all over her brother's face. Holding him there for a minute, she recover from her blissful release. Letting Luke fall back, she heard him gasping for breath whilst wiping her juices from his cheeks. Laying back on his bed he breathed deeply.

"You are one naught little boy," Haley smiled standing up straight and turning around, "You just gave your older sister an orgasm."

"I did?" Luke questioned a bit unsure as to what just happened.

"Yes you did and a rather good one at that," Haley purred slowly sauntering over to Luke swaying her sexy hips, "I think that deserves a reward."

As Haley uttered these words she reached forward and grabbed Luke's hardened cock through the fabric of his shorts. Gasping, he watched as he sexy older sister unbuttoned his shorts and pulled both his boxers and shorts down revealing his long hard cock. Pulling of his own shirt he lay there naked before his equally naked sister.

"My, my you're big," Haley admired her hand snaking its way towards the base of his dick. Slowly she began to jerk off wondering if big dicks ran in the family. He had to be nine inches, even larger than dad. "I like big."

Painfully, she teased him jacking his penis of until small bead of pre-cum leaded over her hand. Smearing it all over her fist she continued to pump up and down his hard cock eliciting moans and groans from her youngest sibling.

"I think you're quite close," Haley smirked, "I think a blowjob and sex might be too much. How 'bout just sex? Hmm?"

Nodding feverously, Luke couldn't believe his luck. When he discovered the dildo, he hoped he might get a hand job, a blowjob at best, not get to fuck his sister.

"Okay baby, you ready?" Haley whispered straddling his waist so that his cock rested between her arse cheeks. Nodding again, Luke waited for Haley to take control. Smiling she leaned forward pressing her breasts against his chest, her hard nipples poking his skin. Bringing her lips toward Luke's she kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth and fighting for dominance. Inexperienced Luke, sat there dumbfounded as his sister raised her Arse ever so slightly. Without breaking the kiss, she reached down and grabbed Luke by his base. Rubbing his tip up and down her wet cunt, she lodged him I place. Sliding herself down his cock, she closed her eyes. Breaking her kiss, she moaned and sat up straight throwing her hair back. She forgot how god cock could feel.

Luke was in heaven as he was fully sheathed inside his sister. Reaching his hands up he boldly clasped her butt pulling at her soft flesh, making her moan even more. He guessed she had a sensitive arse and massaged it as she began to slide up and down. Unwary of her partner she began to slide her cunt up and down quickly trying to get herself to her own release. Using her hand to play with her nipples, she used her other hands to furiously rub her clit. She was even more sensitive after her previous orgasm and was almost ready to cum again.

"You like my dirty cunt, wrapped around your dirty cock?" Haley seductively purred as he arse slapped against Luke's legs. Her breasts bounced with her as she buried his cock inside her over and over again. Luke wanted this to last forever, but he could feel, his balls swelling with that familiar feeling.

"You love fucking your dirty sister," Haley cooed caught up in the whole act.

"Haley… I'm going to come…" Luke panted his eyes scrunched up in pleasure.

Haley orgasmed herself splashed juices over Luke's chest and once he said this she realised they were unprotected. Sliding of him, she sat with her ass resting on her knees waiting for her brother.

"Jerk off on me," Haley begged closing her eyes and preparing, "Cover me in your cum."

Luke jumped to his feet and began to quickly jerk his cock of. The sight of his sister waiting for him to cum all over her naked body was too much and he let out rope after rope of cum. The first blast landed on her mouth and stretched up to her forehead. Several ropes of cum caught on her rosy cheeks and Luke made sure to aim the last few shots down on her breasts coating them in a layer of his cum. Groaning he fell back onto the bed his cock slowly softening.

Content with herself, Haley stood up cum still plastered over her body. Walking over to the door she swayed her hips even though Luke wasn't watching.

"You better get changed Luke," Haley said turning a bit of cum leaking into her mouth which she promptly swallowed, "We're going round to grandpa's at lunch."

"Yeah, by the way that was only one of the three things I want," Luke murmured bravely hoping for the best.

Smiling at her brother she opened the door to check if the bathroom was clear before replying, "I look forward to the other two…"

With that she pranced of towards the shower leaving Luke to recover from what just happened and fantasise about what he might with her next.

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed that. A bit longer than the last one and a lot saucier. Please leave a review. The feedback is really what drives me to write more, so please if you enjoy leave a review. Also feel free to request a pairing you want in the reviews as well. Also a quick question. How do you feel about girls fucking guys with strap-ons. There are a few scenarios that could work quite well with this, but I want your guys opinions first. I do it for you so please tell me if this is something you'd like to see. Also a bit of light homosexual bits. Not too much. Again please review, I hope to upload every two days, if not every day.**

 **Next Chapter: Solo Alex and Gloria/Jay Blowjob.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Middle Child

Chapter 3: The Middle Child

A few minutes after Haley left for Luke's room to fuck his brains out, Alex awoke. She woke with the same problem that Haley had, but much more severe. Sighing she rolled her pyjama bottoms down around her ankles and exposed her wet pussy. Briefly looking over at Haley's bed just to make sure wasn't there, Alex gently grazed her sensitive thighs on her way down to her pussy.

Using her fingers she slide her fingers up and down her slit collecting her juices on her fingers. After a minute she prodded a finger into her hole. Gasping she forced her finger further into her cunt wriggling it around in an attempts to find her g-spot. Using her other hand she began to rub her clit sending shivers down her spine. Arching her back she pushed her finger further in trying to get as deep as possible.

Not wanting these sensations to stop, she took the hand playing with her clit and slowly began unbuttoning her pyjama top. Fumbling around with the buttons, she pushed a second finger into her pussy revelling in the glorious feeling. Eventually she managed to unbutton her top and squirm her way out of the tight fabric letting her tits loose. Alex had always felt proud of her tits. They were huge, much bigger than her sisters and overflowed from her bras most of the time. It got her a lot of attention from boys not that she would act upon those looks.

Letting her hand roam her nude body she soon found her left breast and began to massage her sensitive tit. Pulling at the soft flesh she moaned in pleasure. Bringing her fingers up to her nipple, she gently massaged it to an erect peak. Twisting nipple gently between her fingers she groaned, the slight pain arousing her. Taking a deep breath, she suddenly pulled her nipple sharply, twisting it. Hissing in pain, she felt her pussy moisten even more than it already had. Taking this opportunity, she plunged another finger inside herself. Slamming her three fingers in and out of her tight cunt she felt herself reaching and orgasm. Pinching her other nipple she orgasmed hard. Gushing across her bed sheets, leaving a thin layer of cum coating her ass.

After a few minutes she stood up still naked and put her sheets into the washing basket. As she was going to put some panties on she spotted something lying on Haley's bed. A vibrating orange dildo. It had to be about six inches long and was quite thick. Quickly glancing down the hallway to make sure she was alone, Alex closed the door and picked up the dildo. Holding it in her hands she couldn't help, but feel naughty. Masturbating with her sister's toy.

Checking that she was alone again, she brought the toy up to her lips. Resting the tip against her full and luscious lips, Alex parted her lips allowing the dildo to slip into her mouth. Pushing the entire length down her throat, Alex gagged slightly. She practiced regularly with whatever she could find. Her sister had boys to practice on, but Alex had to make do. Using her tongue to lubricate the shaft. She could taste her sister on the dildo and savoured the delicious taste. Thrusting the dildo in and out of her mouth she soon found the shaft dripping with her saliva.

Crouching down to the ground she supported herself with one hand and used her other hand to rub the dildo up and down her moist folds. As she prepared to lodge the fake cock into her pussy she had a sudden dirty thought. Smiling at her idea she took the dildo and moved it back an inch or two until the tip rested against her tight arsehole. Nestling the tip against her starfish, she moaned at the sensation. She was no stranger to anal. She tried it often with anything and enjoyed something in her ass more than her pussy. Alex always had fantasies about someone fucking her ass. Someone specific, someone she had dreamt about for a long time. As prodded her arsehole she pictured his face as he fucked her tight butthole.

As she sunk her ass down submerging the dildo in her ass entirely, she moaned his name, "Oh Luke…"

Settling the dildo deep in her arse, she took a moment to get used to the peculiar feeling. Even after all this time she could never truly get used to the feeling of having such a large object in her bum. Imagining that it was her brother Luke fucking her tight arse, Alex began to thrust the dildo in and out of her ass. Pulling it until it was almost all the way out she plunged it back in moaning loudly. Disregarding the fact that the house was full with her family, she kept moaning.

Falling onto her back, she arched her back and thrust the dildo even quicker into her bum whilst moving her other hand to her clit. Convulsing in pleasure, Alex found herself barrelling towards her second orgasm. Deciding that this position was to uncomfortable, she threw herself over the bed so that she was sticking her ass up in the air. The suddenly change of position caused the switch on the side of the dildo to move and the toy to start vibrating.

"Ooooooooooh, yeah…" Alex groaned at the new sensation. Desperate to cum she began to plunge the vibrating plastic deep into her bum hole. Her other hand slid down between her legs and furiously massaged her clit. Suddenly he body contorted with a fantastic orgasm. Squirting her cum across the room she squealed in pleasure. Sliding down to the ground she left the dildo in her ass as she took a minute to catch her breath.

Standing up, she made to pull the dildo from her arse when Haley burst into the room with a towel wrapped around her.

"We have to go, come are you rea… Whoa, I didn't know," Haley said shielding her eyes from her nude sister, "Just put some clothes on."

Haley threw a pair of panties and a bra and waited for her to put it on. Desperate to get the dildo out of her ass, Alex panicked. She couldn't take it out now, Haley would know she was using her toy. Luckily her ass was juicy enough to keep the dildo in and shield it from view. Sliding on the panties, she realised that Haley had thrown her a tiny lace thong. The thin string barely hid her pussy from view. Alex had a hairy pussy and the thong left her thin bush bulge out the side. Embarrassed, she put the bra on and then began to get dressed.

Smirking, Haley pulled on some clothes admiring her sisters body as she pulled on some tight fitting clothes. Alex was blushing as the vibrating dildo vibrated within her arse. Making sure the dildo couldn't be seen, she quickly moved towards the hallway. She was about to go into the bathroom to get the dildo from her arse when her mother came out of her bedroom.

"No time, Alex you can do that at you Grandpa's," Claire said ushering Alex towards the door not noticing her discomfort. Haley however had noticed. In-fact she had spied on her masturbating with her dildo and it was her clever ploy to keep the dildo up her sister's ass.

Alex and Luke walked outside he asked he innocently, "What's that humming sound?"

 **Author's note: I know I said that there would be a Jay/Gloria blowjob scene, but I found it hard imagining Jay in that sort of way so he won't be in the story unless by popular demand. Please review, I'd quite like to get five reviews by the time I post the next chapter. If I do get five review's I'll make the chapter after that quite long and dirty. Please review with pairings and situations you would like to see.**

 **Next Chapter: Gloria/Manny**

 **Chapter after that: Gloria/Haley and Alex/Manny**


	4. Chapter 4: A Loving Mother

Chapter 4: A Loving Mother:

Gloria was woken by the a pair of wrinkled hands roaming her body. She felt a slight pinch and moaned gently. Pushing her ass back she pressed her bum in her husband's erection slowly grinding up and down his cock. Moaning as his cock ground up and down her panty-clad bottom, Gloria smiled her voluptuous lips ready for some action. Looking over at her clock she realised that Jay only had about half an hour. Sigh she realised she would just have to let him fuck her and get his release.

Throwing of her covers she turned and look her husband in the eyes. Gloria was wearing pair of lacy white panties and matching bra. Looking longingly into Jay's eyes she reached around and unclasped he bra letting her giant breast free. Her tits were large than a D-cup, but were without a hint of sag. They hung well on her body and were capped off with a pair of dark-chocolate nipples. Gloria looked down at her husbands hardened dick and slowly wrapped her soft hands around it. Jay was surprising with his cock. He was a good ten inches and had quite a width. Gently jerking her older husband of she pouted at him seductively.

"Do you want to fuck you're beautiful Latina wife?" Gloria purred in her sexy Columbian accent making Jay groan.

"Fuck yes…" He moaned sitting up and turning his wife over onto her hands and knees. Pawing at her round arse, Jay pulled at her soft panty-cover butt. Her ass was perfect. It was large, but didn't sag and absolutely swallowed her thin thong. Peeling her thong out from her ass-crack, Jay inhaled her godly scent. Gently planting kisses along her bronzed skin he finally planted a kiss on her pussy lips.

Shaking her ass, Gloria watched Jay was he was mesmerised with her jiggling buttocks. Smiling she pushed backwards so that his cock poked her tight pussy. Snapping back into reality, Jay grabbed his cock and probed her pussy. Rubbing his dick up and down her pussy lips, he finally found the entrance to her cunt. Pushing forward with one long push, Jay buried himself up to the hilt in one swift movement.

Moaning, Gloria dropped her head as Jay reached around and held onto her breasts for support. Rolling her nipples between his fingers, Jay began pounding into his wife relentlessly. Gloria adored her husband's large throbbing cock, but he had one fatal problem. He reached his orgasm way to soon. Gloria would often have to please herself once he had cummed across her sexy body.

Gloria could feel Jay pulsating within her. The familiar feeling of him preparing to cum. Frustrated, she prepared to fake yet another orgasm. Jay lifted his hand and brought it down hard upon her shapely bum. Sharply inhaling, Gloria seethed enjoying the stinging sensation of his spanking. He knew what to do and did it well, he would just cum too quickly. Moaning loudly, Gloria faked her orgasm collapsing to bed so her arse was sticking up in the air. Jay kept panting as he thrust deep into her until he erupted copious amounts of hot cum into her warm pussy.

Groaning in relief, he lay back before looking at his clock, "Crap, I've got to go Gloria. Will you be fine with the kids."

"Yes Jay, I'll be fine, the grandkids love me," Gloria sighed her pussy aching for a release. Watching her husband rush out the door, she kicked her panties of from around her knees and began to rub her fingers up her pussy. Groaning in frustration when she couldn't do anything to stimulate herself, Gloria rolled of the bed and walked to her bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but admire her form. Her tits and ass were massive and seemingly defied gravity. Her pussy was a golden brown and had a small strip of pubic hair snaked its way up from her slightly protruding clitoris. Spreading her pussy lips she splashed a little water on herself to wash the cum from her cunt. Drying herself of she pulled a new pair of panties on and a matching bra which only emphasised her beautiful form.

As she pulled a dress out from her wardrobe she heard something. The sound of moaning. Intrigued, she dropped her dress and walked out of her room in only her underwear, she tried to find the source of the noise. Approaching her son manny's room she quickly discovered the source of the noise. Peeking inside the room she saw her son jerking of a sizeable cock whilst watching some porn on his computer. Manny had his father's cock, nice big and brown. It was at least ten inches, just like Jay's even though they were technically unrelated.

Growing moist at the sight, she could feel her panties dampen and shivered when a cool breeze blew over her wet spot. In her heightened state of arousal she would fuck anything and Manny's big cock seemed like a perfect tool to fuck her. Slowly pushing the door open without attracting her son's attention. Hanging sexily from the doorframe she looked down at her son salivating over his massive tool. A pearl of pre-cum seeped from his tip making Gloria desire it more.

"Wouldn't you rather a real woman?" Gloria purred causing Manny to jump and try and shield his nude form. His hands weren't enough to shield his cock from Gloria's view.

"Naughty, naughty boy. Jerking off such a nice cock when you could be fucking your sexy mother," Gloria smiled pushing her ass out towards her son.

"Mom…" Manny mumbled confused as to what his mom was saying.

"You do want to fuck your mommy? Don't you?" Gloria whined her puppy dogs eyes adding another inch to Manny's raging boner. He could do nothing but nod in response and hope his mother wasn't joking and teasing him. His apprehension soon disappeared as Gloria smiled and sexily bounced over to Manny. Spinning him around in his chair so he was facing her, she giggled as he continued to hide his big dick.

"Shy, are we? Why don't I show you a _leetle_ bit," Gloria giggled reaching back and unclasping her bra. Letting her bouncing tits free, she showed Manny her already erect nipples. Quickly concealing her breasts behind her hands, she shook her head, "You have to show me your cock, if you want to see my boobies."

Slowly Manny moved his hands away his cock springing to attention. Seeing her son's cock fully made Gloria's pussy twinge. He had a pair of large balls packed with cum just waiting to erupt.

"Good," Gloria murmured letting her hands rest on her hips sexily and letting her tits hang free, "Now, I want you to jerk you're big dick of for me, while I give you a _leetle_ show."

Realising his mother wasn't joking, Manny wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to slowly pump it back and forth. Moaning at the sight, Gloria slowly started to dance, shaking her ass slightly for Manny. Turning to face him, she pushed her breasts together pouting as she did so. Manny thought about his mother's tight lips wrapped around his cock suckling upon his purple head, spraying his cum down her throat and all over her perfect breasts. Gloria slowly pulled and twisted her nipples watching her son jack of to her. The pain caused her to moan and grit her teeth slightly turning Manny on even more. Speeding up Manny continued to fantasise about what his mom was going to let him do. Lick he pussy, fuck her cunt maybe even her ass.

"Not too fast Manny, nice and slow. I want a taste before you come," Gloria smiled seductively her tongue gliding along her sweet lips, "Play with those heavy balls of yours. Massage them nice and good."

Doing as his mother said, he jerked his cock of nice and slow and fondled his balls with the other hand. Groaning in pleasure he continued to watch his mother and she turned around and bent over. Hooking her thumbs inside her thong she slowly pulled the G-string down revealing her luscious vagina to him. Standing up she spanked herself causing her ass to jiggle and shake. Facing her son once more, she slid a hand down to her pussy. Spreading her lips, she gave Manny a good look inside her pussy. Slipping a finger inside herself, Gloria moaned loudly only pushing Manny further.

"I think I should take over now," Gloria purred sliding to her knees in front of her son. Pulling Manny's hands away from his cock and balls she replaced them with hers. Stroking his length with both hands she marvelled at his size, revelling in the fact that two hands seemed insufficient. She couldn't wait to feel her son inside of her thrusting in and out of her cunt. Smiling at the thought she decided to take her time and tease her son, "If you don't cum, I'll let you slide this long, thick piece of meat inside my pussy."

Nodding in response, Manny watched his mom lower her head and envelop his bulbous cockhead within her mouth. Laying the flat of her tongue against the purple tip, she began to push his length down her throat. Gloria loved blowjobs and deep throating and prized herself on her lack of a gag reflex. Within seconds she had her nosed pressed up against his crotch, nestled in his thick nest of pubic hair. Clenching his fists, Manny did his best not to come there and then. As Gloria started to move back up, she felt Manny's hands suddenly grab her head and force her back down. Spluttering and gagging from the sudden force, she tried to get some air. Forcing his mother to take his cock deep into her throat, Manny moaned. The clutching feeling of her tight throat was too good to pass up. Eventually Gloria forced her way free gasping for air she took a moment all the while jerking him off.

"You naught boy doing that to your mother," She panted sliding her hand up and down his saliva covered cock, "For that I'm not putting you back in my mouth."

Groaning, Manny was about to take her head and fuck it when Gloria stopped him, "But I have a more interesting idea. A frankly hotter idea."

Holding his cock close, she slid it between her large breasts and slowly began to slide it up and down. Pushing her tits together she slid them up her sons cock. Spitting between her breast to lubricate them, she heard Manny moan in pleasure. Closing his eyes he simply enjoyed the feeling. As she dropped lower and lower titfucking him deeper and deeper she began to flick her tongue across the slit eliciting more horny moans. Thrust his hips higher, he lodged tip of his cock in his moms throat. Thrusting his cock into the air he began fucking her himself. The pleasure was too much to bear. The silky feeling of her soft breasts and the delicious warmth of her mouth caused him cum. Spurting his cum all over her breasts and face, Manny shower her with it. A small amount landed in her mouth which she greedily swallowed.

Falling back in his chair panting, Manny watched Gloria stand up covered in his cum. Making no attempted to clean herself up she stood before him, "No need to worry, we'll just fuck later. But you can please your mommy in a different way."

Pushing him out of his chair, Gloria took his place spreading her smooth legs for her son. Manny getting the hint crawled between his mom's legs and got to work. Luke had told him all about licking pussy and he knew vaguely what to do. Sliding his tongue up her folds he quickly found her clit which he attacked. Lightly biting and licking her sensitive bud, Manny knew he was doing well when Gloria began to slide her fingers through his hair and gentle pushing his in deeper. Teasing her clit, Manny brought his hand and up prodded her pussy. A finger suddenly slid into her cunt causing her to gasp and push her pussy further into Manny's face. Pulling the finger out he teased her holding it just at her entrance. Bucking her hips in an attempt to push the finger into her, Gloria accidently did something. Manny's finger suddenly slid further down and rested in her arse hole. Apologising, Manny attempted to remove the finger only to be stopped by Gloria. Forcing the finger deeper into her bum, Gloria moaned intensely. She had a soft spot for her bum. A cock or a finger in there never went amiss. Feeling her climax approaching she pushed Manny further into her gushing all over his face. Drenching him with her girl-cum, Gloria made sure to hold him.

Finally letting him go, Gloria looked down at her son as he looked up at her expectantly. Standing up, she helped him to his feet and pulled him close. Burying his head in her breasts. A hand snaked down to hold his soft cock and gently stroke it.

"That was good you naughty boy, but don't forget about fucking my sweet pussy," Gloria purred keeping him close to her body, "When the other kids are gone, we are going to fuck good and proper."

Letting him go, Gloria swayed her hips as she bounced towards the door still covered in cum, "Also make sure you have shaven down there. Pubic hair only gets in the way."

With that she left, bouncing down the hallway her ass shaking as she went. Manny quickly ran to his bathroom to shave his pubes in preparation for fucking his hot mom later. It was just then that the Dunphys arrived.

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed that. Please remember to review, favourite and follow to make sure you never miss a chance to fap to the modern family. I know I said there was going to be no Jay, but I changed my mind again. He will be in it for small portions, but not as much as the rest of them. Feel free to PM any suggestions or just leave a review. I love to hear from you guys even if it's just a hello. Any feedback is appreciated, however small!**

 **Next Chapter: Gloria/Haley and Manny/Alex (Prepare for some lengthy and steamy stuff)**

 **Chapter after that: Haley/Luke**


	5. Chapter 5: Sisterly Voyeurism

Chapter 5: Sisterly Voyeurism

The dunphy children all piled out of their car and watched their mother drive away before turning to go inside their Grandad's. Ringing the doorbell, they waited patiently for Gloria to come and open it. As they waited, Haley leaned into her sister and softly grabbed her ass and pulled her close and whispered.

"That dildo better still be in your ass by the end of the day, or you will be in deep, deep trouble…" Haley murmured pawing at her sister's juicy ass forcing the dildo deeper and deeper into her tight arse. Groaning in agreement, Alex sighed in relief as the door opened and Haley let go of her bum.

"Hello, hello!" Gloria cheered wearing an extremely tight red dress that pushed her already giant tits out even further, "Come in, come in. Haley are you ready for some sunbathing."

"You bet," Haley beamed skipping past Gloria and out into the Garden to get ready, "I'll meet you out there."

"Ok, Luke. Manny will be doing soon, so make yourself comfortable," Gloria said blushing a little as Luke stared, his eyes fixated on her cleavage and bulging bosom.

"I'm going to read in Manny's room seeing as he has a desk," Alex said her cheeks flushed and red as the toy vibrated between her other cheeks.

Alex quickly shuffled towards the stairs and disappeared up into Manny's room. Gloria smiled at Luke before walking away to join Haley. Luke's eyes were plastered all over her arse as it bounced away. His cock growing hard already, he snuck of to find somewhere to jack of and find his release. Rushing up to Gloria's room he found some panties to jack of with.

Gloria however had joined Haley in garden. Haley was pulling her bikini out of her bag and looking for somewhere to change. Gloria strode straight out of the house and pulled her dress over her head revealing a very skimpy two piece bikini. A small inch of material covered her nipples and was held together by thin pieces of string. Her thong was even thinner with a small thin string framing her ass. Her pussy lips had engulfed the string and put herself complete out there, the thin strip of hair poking its way out.

"Sorry is it too revealing?" Gloria whined sliding her hands over her bronze skin and checking herself out, "I like to have a nice even tan."

"No… no… it's, it's fine," Haley finally managed to spew out as she admired her perfect form. Haley had always known that Gloria was an attractive woman with very large breasts and a perfectly round bum, but never had she desired her glorious form as much as she did now.

"Ok, why don't you just change here, I won't look," Gloria teased striding past her, her bouncing breasts shaking with her step. Laying down on a sunbed, her breasts pushed out to the side as she closed her eyes.

Nodding, Haley shed her clothes and stood naked in the garden. There was something liberating about being outside in the nude. An idea suddenly crossed her mind, that might let her see some more of her gorgeous grandma.

"Gloria, my suit is torn, would it be alright if I sunbathed without it," Haley asked hiding her perfectly fine suit into her bag and out of sight.

"Um… Naked?" Gloria asked a little nervous at Haley's forwardness, "Sure, why not?"

"Great!" Haley smiled laying down upon another sunbed beside Gloria. They spent a few minutes in silence letting the sun blare down on them before Haley suddenly remembered.

"Gloria, would you rub some tanning oil on my back?" Haley asked sweetly fishing out a bottle of oil and handing it to her.

Agreeing tentatively, Gloria got up and saw Haley lying naked before her. Her ass was nice a cute, not as big as hers but still nice and sizable. Taking a moment to drink her in, Gloria admired her grand-daughter's form. Squeezing some oil on her hands, Gloria began to massaged Haley's skin to oily shimmer.

"Mmm, that feels good," Haley sighed wanted Gloria to take it further, "Would you mind rub a bit on my bum?"

"Uh… you're bum?" Gloria mumbled nervously. Squeezing some oil on her nude arse, she gently rubbed her tight butt. Pawing and pulling gently at her bum, Gloria got swept away. Sliding a hand between her crack, she lightly grazed her tight butthole and her finger gently rub against the bottom of her oily cunt. Realising what she was doing, Gloria backed away and returned to hers bed, "All done."

"Great now I'll do you," Haley said standing up and showing of her body to Gloria.

"Haley, you're towel…" Gloria mumbled admiring her body once more. Her shaven cunt and erect nipples, made Gloria wet at the sight.

"Doesn't matter, you're practically naked anyway," Haley chirped walking over to Gloria and straddling her back, "This helps me rub the oil in, hope you don't mind."

Shaking her head, Gloria just let it happen, succumbing the idea of fucking her granddaughter. Fist she felt the strings that held her breast's in place slowly pull apart releasing her boobs. Then the warm oil touch her skin and then Haley's small hands gently massaging her. Sighing in pleasure, she let, Haley slowly rub down her body until she got to her bubble butt. Haley hooked her fingers inside the G-string and slowly peeled it away from Gloria wet vagina. Inhaling the sweet scent, Haley began to massage more oil into her bum. Sliding a finger down her deep ass-crack she oil up her asshole causing Gloria to moan loudly.

"You like me fingering your ass? You like you're grand-daughter to finger your bum?" Haley purred pushing against her rosebud. Nodding, Gloria loosened her butthole and let Haley slide her oiled up finger righting into her anus. Groaning in pleasure, she pushed her ass up into the air so only her face and breasts rested against the sunbed, "Eager are we?"

Pumping her finger in and out of Gloria, Haley relished in the tight and contracting feeling of her Arse. Playing with the soft flesh as she finger fucked her ass, Haley couldn't help, but wonder what it would be like to have a cock and fuck such a delightful piece of meat. Moaning loudly, Gloria forgot everything as Haley quickened her fingering. With her pussy exposed to the cool air, Gloria felt a slight tingle running through her body.

Seeing that Gloria's sweet, wet cunt was exposed and sticking up in the air, Haley took advantage of the perfect position and lowered her tongue to Gloria's slit. Burying her tongue deep within Gloria, Haley lapped at her sweet juices loving the taste of her vagina. Her other hand slid between her own legs and began to play with her own clit, rubbing it until her pussy was soaked through entirely. The two girls were moaning loudly and massaging their own bodies as Haley kept fingering her ass. Adding another finger caused Gloria to slightly jump and begin to play with her clit. Within seconds her fingers were soaked in her juices. Holding them between her legs, Haley swallowed them in her mouth drinking up her sweet juice before returning to licking her cunt. It didn't take long for Haley to have another finger buried in Gloria's ass.

Gloria and Haley had their eyes closed and were enjoying pleasing themselves. Their moans echoed throughout the house catching the attention to an unwitting viewer. Unbeknownst to them, in one of the windows someone was watching them, all the while pleasing themselves.

Alex was trying to get comfortable. She was sitting in Manny's room reading a book by the window. However she couldn't find a comfortable position. The dildo in her ass was still vibrating and she didn't dare remove it for fear of what Haley might do. Even though what she might do would probably be immensely pleasurable. Grinding her ass against the seat she tried to find a position that wouldn't push the vibrating cock further into her arse.

Giving up she decided it would be best to stand and just lean by the window. Opening the window she returned to reading her book when suddenly an erotic sight caught her eye. Her sister Haley was buck naked straddling Gloria whilst massaging oil into her bare back. Biting her lip, Alex stifled a moan. She was tempted to go down and find a way to join in, but she feared she wouldn't be very good in such a situation. She had never been with a guy, let alone another woman and Gloria and Haley obviously had lain with a whole plethora of girls.

The scene before her had made her suddenly horny and she was desperate to get a release, even though she had had two orgasms on the ride over from the dildo itself. Locking the door to Manny's room, she pulled her jeans off and bunched her panties around her knees. Leaning against the window, she stuck her ass out to pretend someone was fucking her. She pretended that Luke had his cock buried in her ass and watched as she played with her pussy.

Using one hand to hold herself up, Alex let the other one cup her cunt. Sliding a finger inside herself, she moaned at the pleasure of having two of her holes filled, even if it was only her finger and a dildo. Resting her thumb against her clit, she began to rub her sensitive nub, eliciting even louder moans. Soon she had four fingers powering in and out of her dripping cunt and the dildo shaking like mad. Reaching back she slid the dildo's speed up to the second tier and let out a low groan. Pulling fingers out of her cunt, she used both hands to steady herself against the window and just enjoyed the intense pleasure within her tight arse.

Suddenly she felt two hands grab her hips and a hard cock grind between her cheeks forcing the dildo further into her arse. Enjoyed the sensation of a guy grinding his cock up her cheeks, she pushed backwards. The cock was long and thick and she could feel it throbbing between her butt. She assumed this was he brother and relished the thought that he was about to ravish her.

"Oh, Luke…" She sighed glancing over her shoulder to look at her brother before letting him fuck only to be gazing back into the eyes of Manny. She didn't care, she needed a cock inside of her. Although she was saving her pussy for Luke, "Fuck me Manny!"

"Really?" He gasped taking his cockhead and sliding it up and down her pussy lips lubricating It. He didn't expect her to let him fuck her, but this was a happy surprise.

"Not in my pussy, take the dildo out of my ass and fuck me there!" She exclaimed enjoying the sensations of him playing with her pussy.

Manny was ecstatic. Alex was going to let him fuck her in the ass. Quickly pulling the toy out of her ass, Manny put it to one side. Alex suddenly felt empty, now that the dildo had been removed, but her emptiness was soon rectified when Manny rested the tip of cock against her starfish. Reaching over to his desk he pulled out a bottle of oil and quickly lubed his cock up and her asshole.

Pressing his cock against her arsehole, Manny had trouble fitting it in. She may have had toy up there seconds ago, but Manny was nearly twice the size. Eventually his head popped in causing Alex to groan in pleasure. They both scrunched their faces up in pain as Manny forced his cock into her tightest hole. With one swift push he was buried up to the hilt in her. They took a minute to adjust, before Manny began to thrust into her. As the pair of them fucked, Manny's heavy balls slapped up against her hairy pussy filling the room with erotic slapping sounds and attracting the attention of two very naked women.

"Let's switch it up a bit, shall we?" Gloria purred kneeling up and pulling Haley's finger from her ass. Lifting her face, Haley smiled her face covered in Gloria's pussy. Smiling at the girl, Gloria led her by the hand to a flat area on the ground. Laying two towels side by side, Gloria then grabbed the bottle of oil. Taking the bottle, she emptied half of it onto Haley's breasts and then the other half onto herself. Tossing the empty bottle aside, Gloria approached Haley and began fondling her making sure the oil was massaged in entirely.

Haley ground her body against Gloria mashing their breasts together. The two of them moaned as they used their tits to spread the oil across their bodies. Haley's hands dropped to grab Gloria's ass and pull her In close. Their pussies were pressed up against each other and Haley hooked her leg around Gloria's. Moving her hands around Gloria's neck, Haley leant back exposing her tits for Gloria to see.

Gloria latched onto Haley's tits playing with them, squeezing them and then taking her nipples between her fingers. Suddenly, Gloria grabbed Haley by the legs and lifted her into the air. Wrapping her oily legs around Gloria's hips, Haley felt hands grasp her bum. Leaning forward, Gloria took Haley into a kiss. Their tongues battled in a hormone induced frenzy. Laying Haley down on the towel's Gloria stayed latched onto Haley, with the younger girl's legs still wrapped around her hips. Lowering her mouth to Haley's nipple she began suckling on the erect peak. Gently biting onto the stiff nub, Gloria felt Haley's legs grip tighter pulling her in closer.

Un-twining their bodies, Gloria led Haley into a position. Lying with their legs spread and pussies pressed against each other, they began to grind together their oil bodies sliding together perfectly. Moaning, the pair brushed their sensitive clits together each shuddering at the pleasure. Massaging their own tits, they each pinched and twisted their nipples enjoying the blissful pain. Their bodies contorted as they shuddered through an orgasm, each of their bodies showering the other in their cum.

The two of them lay in each other's oiled arms recovering from their intense fuck session, when they heard the sound wet slaps, like someone fucking.

"Looks like we had some unwanted spectators," Haley chuckled pointing up to the window where Alex was hanging out of having Manny pound into her tight bum.

"Indeed, I'll have to punish him later," Gloria smirked her hand squeezing Haley's tit, "and you should do the same to Alex."

"I intend to!" Haley exclaimed laughing at the prospect. She was going to fuck her sister and fuck her good.

"Well why don't we go somewhere a little more private and continue," Gloria smiled bring Haley into a deep and sultry kiss, "Plus I want to show you something that might help you… 'punish' Alex…"

Smiling the two naked and oiled up ladies stood up and walked inside the house. Ignoring all modesty, Haley grabbed Gloria's arse cheek and roughly held it as they walked.

Alex watched as Gloria and Haley stopped their passionate sex and walked inside the house, their sexy, oily arses wiggling behind them, teasing her. But Alex didn't mind as she had Manny's thick cock balls deep in her ass. The feeling of his balls slapping her pussy as he fucked her added a whole new feeling to her body. The large object lodged in her ass was causing her to barrel towards her fifth orgasm of the day. Moaning, she savoured the feeling. Her tight ass could make out every ridge and vein in his cock and she loved it.

Unzipping her hoodie, she threw it to the side and let Manny lift her shirt up over her breasts. Manny immediately attacked them twisting and pulling at the soft and sensitive flesh. As he was thrusting he spotted something he had previously forgotten. Grabbing the vibrating dildo, he took it in one hand and pressed it against Alex's clit. The suddenly feeling caused her orgasm to flood over her. Her tight ass constricted even more squeezing Manny's thick cock.

Dropping the toy, Manny pulled out of her realising that continuing to fuck her would be too difficult. Sitting back on his bed he waited for Alex to recuperate.

"That was amazing," Alex panted her legs dripping with her cum, "That was absolutely amazing!"

"We'll I haven't cum yet, so…" Manny suggested jerking his cock of slowly and waving it in Alex's direction.

"A blowjob?" Alex said suddenly realising what he was asking, "Ok, but a quick one."

Laying back on his bed, he watched as Alex, took her top of and dropped her panties from around her ankles. Sauntering over to Manny as sexily as possible she dropped to her knees and tentatively began to stroke him. Luckily he was pretty close and was quite sensitive, so she wasn't too bad. Lowering her mouth down to her his engorged tool. Enveloping his head in her warm wet mouth she sucked on him hoping to provide some pleasure. Noticing that she was a bit clueless, Manny said, "Here like this."

Grabbing the back of her head, he forced her down onto his cock. Spluttering and gagging, Alex fought against Manny's strong grip, but to no avail. Letting him take control, Alex let her head be used as a personal fuck toy. Starting of gently, Manny closed his eyes and moved her head back and forth across his cock revelling in the sensation of having another mouth around his cock after his Mother briefly blew him in the morning.

Standing up, Manny put both his hands of her head and began to gently thrust into her each time her nose poking his now shaven pubic hair. Drool began seeping out of her mouth lubricating his cock very nicely. Speeding up he began ramming his cock further down her throat his balls slapping against her chin. Within seconds he began to cum, shooting his first shot down her throat. Pulling out he shot two more shots over her pretty face and one more for each of her breasts.

Catching her breath all she could say was, "Never again." After regaining her speech she stood up and wiped the cum of her body and said, "That was fun, but your mother will be worrying where we are so put that dildo back in my ass and get changed. As Manny grabbed the toy and pushed it back into Alex's ass, Gloria and Haley were preparing for a second bout of fun in Gloria's room.

Leading Haley by the breasts into her room, Gloria locked the door and opened one of her many cupboards. What was inside blew her mind. A large assortment of various sex toys were piled high. There were ones of varying sizes from five inches, to once that looked about eighteen inches. Hanging on the wall were whips and chain, latex and an entire shelf of strap-ons.

"Like what you see?" Gloria purred picking up one of the toys and kissing the fake penis head, "I have a large collection."

"I like it very much…" Haley managed to say, but was still dumfounded by the amount of sex-toys.

"Oh crap, it's about lunch time, the others will wonder where I've been," Gloria said cursing, "Looks like we won't be having a second round. I'll go make lunch and you can stay here and choose what toys you want to take home to punish Alex with."

Pulling on a robe, Gloria bounded out the room and down the stairs leaving Haley to try out some of her prized toys. Haley locked the door before diving into the large collection. As she pulled a large black cock out of the cupboard she heard the bathroom door open behind her. Looking back she saw her brother standing naked watching her.

"I know what the second thing I want is," He smiled devilishly. Haley gulped in fear and yet couldn't help but grow wet with anticipation.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that. It was a little longer than my other chapters and much juicer. Please Review, Follow and Favourite and don't be afraid to PM me about any concerns or suggestions regarding the story. I have planned the entire story out, but that can be changed if anyone wants to see anything particular. There are about 33 chapters and I think there might even be a sequel! I am also planning to write another Modern Family story, but a lot different. Stay tuned and follow my profile if you want updates!**

 **Next Chapter: Haley/Luke and Claire/?**

 **Chapter after that: Haley/Alex (Lesbian Strap-on)**


	6. Chapter 6: Second Time Round

Chapter 6: Second Time Round

"I know what the second thing I want is," He smiled devilishly. Haley gulped in fear and yet couldn't help but grow wet with anticipation.

Haley watched as her brother sauntered around the bed his tick cock bouncing with him already hard. Salivating at the prospect of getting it in her mouth she waited until her was right behind her. Grabbing her by her waist, he pulled her in close his cock sliding between her ass cheeks. Groaning she pushed her ass backwards grinding into his throbbing dick. Leaning her head, back she looked up into her brother's eyes, filled with desire and horniness. Sliding his dick back and forth between her oily bum caused him to moan slightly. Luke lowered his head and kissed his sister darting his tongue inside her complacent mouth. Moaning into the kiss the two of them broke. Grabbing her tits, he mashed them together tweaking her nipples how she liked it.

"I want this," Luke said slapping both of his hands down on her arse, causing her to squeal in pain as two bright red handprints shined on her shimmering body, "I want to fuck my sister's tight, teenage, virgin arsehole."

As Luke said this Haley went weak at the knees. She had never taken anything into her bum. She tried a finger, but she was too and Luke wanted to shove his nine inch monster into her. She almost fainted at the prospect. Although her sister seemed to like it so maybe she would.

"Ok, but I'm in control," Haley said in a stern and commanding voice, but still sexy and sultry, "Ok?"

Nodding, Luke was slowly pushed backwards onto the bed so he sat on the end with his thick cock pointing straight to the ceiling. Dropping to her knees, Haley wrapped her slick hand around the base of her cock and slowly began tugging on his length teasing out a drop of pre-cum. The drop mixed with oil and made her hand even slicker. He hand glided so swiftly over his soft, yet hard flesh. Biting her lip in lust she looked up at Luke who had his eyes closed as she jerked him off.

"I forgot how much I love my little brother's cock," She purred softly lowering her mouth, so Luke could feel her hot breath on his cock, "How about I get it nice and wet, ready for my tight arse."

Slowly, she ran the flat of her tongue from the base of his cock all the way to the top where played around with his slit causing him to moan loudly. Running her tongue back down his shaft, she travelled lower popping one his large balls into her mouth. Teasing his balls, she continued to slide her hand up and down, teasing his purple head every now and again. Wrapping her tongue around his balls she would pop them in and out of her mouth causing Luke to groan in pleasure. Smiling each time she it she soon left a thin coating of saliva across his balls. As she finished licking his balls, an idea crossed her mind that made her wet just at the prospect.

"Lean back, baby," Haley said pushing Luke back so he was lying flat on his back. Confused as to what she was about to do he looked on intently. Pushing his legs back a bit, she found his asshole. Extending her tongue, she teased his tight bum hole with his wet tongue. Gently licking his starfish caused him to moan. He never thought that would be his kind of thing, but there his sister was, licking his ass. Gently flicking her tongue back and forth, she elicited strange growls of pleasure from her brother that made her giggle slightly. Slowly pushing her tongue inside of his asshole he groaned in a mix of pleasure and discomfort.

Deciding this was too much for him her pulled his sister up and back towards his dick, "Suck my cock for me, get it nice and wet so I can pound that firm butt of yours."

Giggling, she hovered her mouth over his purple cock head which was shining with pre-cum. Giving it a once over with her hand, she smeared the pre-cum up and down his cock, lubricating it a bit more. With one movement she took the head of his cock inside her mouth. Suckling gently on his tips she wrapped her tongue around his sensitive head and teased his slit. Enjoying the horny moans from her brother, she took his thick rod down her throat. Only managing about half of it, she began to bob her head up and down. Rubbing her tongue up and down as she went , she used her hand to fondle his already slick balls adding a new dimension of pleasure.

Groaning in pleasure, Luke ran his hands through his sisters hair gently pushing a little further each time. Continuing to slid up and down, Haley managed to push herself until the cock poked the back of her throat. Her nose was nestled against his pubes. Holding his cock deep within her throat for a minutes, Haley finally pulled it from her throat. A single string of saliva hung from his cock to her mouth. Jerking his cock of she wrapped her tongue around the base of his cock. Massaging her thumb over his cock head, she began to lick his balls again. Lifting her head she took his cock back in her mouth. This time it was easier to take him down her throat and it took only two bobs to have him bottom out in her throat. Fondling his balls, she felt Luke rest his hands on the back of her head and push her further down. Forcing her up and down on his dick, Luke moaned his orgasm about summit.

Haley pulled herself up of his cock and purred, "Whose in control?"

"You…" Luke mumbled angrily. Smiling Haley stood up, her sexy form looming over Haley, "Now I licked your ass, so only fair you should return the favour and get my sexy little butt all lubed up."

Crawling onto the bed she stood on all fours her sexy ass up in the air. Luke got up behind her and got ready to lick her arsehole.

"Now nice and slow…" Haley muttered, closing her eyes and waiting for the new and strange feeling of having her ass probed by a slippery tongue.

Luke started at her hips, gently pressing his lips against her oily skin, leaving kisses in a trail towards her asshole. Planting kisses along her ass cheeks, Luke pulled her soft flesh apart and planted a big wet kiss on his sister's asshole. Shiver from the tingling sensation, she moaned encouraging Luke to continue his licking. Sticking his tongue out he gently flicked it against her rosebud. Using the flat of her tongue, he licked all the way up from her pussy all the way to her tight virgin bum. Wriggling his tongue just inside her hole. Groaning as he pushed his tongue deeper into her. Pushing until his tongue was as far it could go and his lips were pressed against her arse cheeks.

"Yeah, lick my ass," Haley groaned reaching around and wrapping her fingers in Luke's messy hair. Using it as a handle, she began to fuck herself with Luke's face driving his tongue in and out of her asshole, lubricating her arse. One of his hands was pulling her ass cheeks apart allowing easier access for his tongue. His other hand cupped her cunt, slipping a finger inside while his thumb teased her clit, causing he to go through an orgasm. Gushing all over the bed sheets she collapsed so her ass was sticking in the air.

Panting, she turned over and pushed Luke onto his back, "You ready to fuck your sister's arse."

Haley straddled Luke and lifted her ass. Grabbing his cock, she brought it to her asshole and rested the lubricated tip against her wet asshole. Moaning at the feeling of his cockhead pressing against her bum-hole, Haley prepared herself for being fucked in her tightest orifice. The oil and saliva mixed to form the perfect lubricant for ass fucking. Pushing the purple head slowly into her ass hole, she grunted as the head settled inside her arse. Groaning, Luke lifted his hands up to her hips and gently pushing her down. Haley began to slow push her ass downwards enveloping his cock slowly. I took a few minutes, but eventually she was bottomed out with his entire ten inches buried up her bum. Her ass was tickled by his pubic hair as she began to shift her hips back and forth getting used to the feeling.

After getting used to the massive cock, she began to lift her ass up and down submerging the cock deep within her rectum. Grinding the cock deeper and deeper into her bum, she moaned loudly revelling in the gorgeous feeling. After five minutes of fucking, Haley's ass was loose enough slid up and down with ease. Lifting her hips so that the tip of his cock rested on her sweet rosebud, Haley slammed her ass down moaning at the feeling. Each bounce made her ass cheeks clap together and echo around the room. Leaning forward she rested her hands on Luke's chest her boobs swinging back and forth in front of Luke's mouth. Lifting his mouth, he latched onto one of her succulently erect nipples. Sucking on her sensitive teat, Luke gently biting and pulled on her nipple causing her to moan loudly In response. Repeating the same thing on her other nipple, he left a thin shimmer of saliva over her tip.

Thrusting his hips up into the air, Luke buried himself up to the hilt in his dirty little cocksheathe. Grabbing her by the hips he lifted her up and down like a ragdoll, using her tight body as his own little fuck toy. Haley enjoyed being used mercilessly her asshole aching in a delicious pleasure. His thick cock slide as far as it could into her ass before drawing all the way out.

Burying himself entirely, he grabbed her ass and flipped her over onto all fours. Pulling his dick out he thrust his hips forward with enough force to reach new depths inside her. Moaning together, they fused at the hip and ass once more. Pawing and pulling at her ass he began thrusting into her tight bum. Suddenly Luke felt, Haley's ass constrict and suck him further in as her orgasm flooded over her. Gushing once more over the sheets, Haley collapsed.

Pulling out Luke walked around to Haley's mouth and held his cock out expectantly, "Taste your ass on my cock, taste it!"

Wrapping her soft lips around his cock she loved the taste of her own bum and began to take his dick deep into her mouth. Luke began thrusting into her mouth trying desperately to reach his own orgasm. The warm wet feeling was too much to bear and he withdrew his cock and jacked it of furiously. All of a sudden he spurted a massive load all over her pretty little face. Moaning as the cum splashed all over her face and hair, she rolled onto her back and let Luke join her in a sweaty, oily embrace. Holding each other close their gently played with each other, Haley jerk him slowly of and Luke, pumping a finger slowly in her bum hole.

"You liked my ass?" Haley purred seductively, "You enjoy your thick throbbing cock inside my butt."

"Yeah, I also decided what I want my third thing to be," Luke replied fondling her breasts as they talk.

"Well, is it something I could take care of right now?" Haley smiled grabbing his balls and lightly squeezing them.

"Well, no…" Luke smirked, "I want to fuck Alex…"

 **Author's Note: Last time I said I would have a Claire scene, but I scrapped that. Please Review, follow and Favourite. Also please PM me if you want to talk dirty or do some Modern Family sex Role-play chat. Or if you just want to ask some questions about the story or offer up suggestions.**

 **Next Chapter: Haley/Alex/Luke part 1**

 **Chapter after that: Haley/Alex/Luke part 2**


	7. Chapter 7: Sister Submission

Chapter 7: Sister Submission

Alex couldn't believe what happened. She was standing buck naked tied up with ropes. The ropes ran between her legs biting into her pussy and up her ass. The then ran up the back tying her hands together. The rope then framed her breast's pushing them together. A scrap of cloth was forced in her mouth gagging her. The vibrating dildo was still lodged in her ass vibrating on the second level. The rope between her ass pushed it in further and further causing her to moan against the gag. Her mouth was salivating at the idea of what was about to happen. She was hung from the a fixture in the roof, so that she had legs planted on the ground shoulder width apart and her upper body was swinging in the air.

The room was dark and Haley stood behind Alex just out of view musing over the collection of toys she borrowed from Gloria. There were three dildos, one of eight inches, one of ten and another massive black one the size of 18 inches. Running her fingers along the toys, she arrived at the strap-on. The strap-on was detachable so she could change the size should she wish. There were a few other toys, like a butt-plug and some vibrators that mingled towards the end.

Approaching the mirror, Haley admired her outfit. Gloria had an old outfit that was about her size so she decided to take it. She had black fishnet stockings that were supported by a black lacy garter belt and a pair of black panties. She also wore a tight fitting, black corset that stopped just below her breasts pushing them out and letting her nipples out in the open. She quite liked the dominate look and tweaked her nipples into stiff peaks to finish the look.

"Now Alex, my little fuck slut," Haley purred walking around Ale tracing her delicate fingers along her soft skin, "We are going to have a lot of fun."

Alex gurgled into the gag trying to speak to her sister, but to no avail. Smiling, Haley continued to examine her slave. She had noticed Alex developing, but not as much as she saw before her. She had become quite fuckable, with a big soft ass and large round tits. Haley massaged Alex's tit causing her to moan against the gag.

"You like that you little slut," Haley said grabbing Alex's hair and jerking her head back. Grunting she tried to look back at her sister. Haley smiled a devilish smile and lifted her hand and brought it flying down onto her sister's ass. Stifling a scream, Alex had no choice , but to submit, not that she didn't want to.

Continuing to spank Alex's luscious ass cheeks, Haley watched a large red hand prints appeared on her pale arse. Whilst she spanked her sister, Haley's hand disappeared beneath her and began to pull on Alex's hard nipples. Pulling them painfully hard, she would often slap her breasts causing Alex to groan and moan into the gag. Enjoying punishing her sister, Haley decided to have a bit of fun with her luscious holes.

Walking over to her assortment toys, she ran her fingers over the three dildo's finally settling on the smallest one at 8 inches. Running it between her finger's Haley dropped to her knees behind Alex and gently rubbed her sister's cunt causing her to leak all over her fingers. Sucking her juices of her finger's Haley brought the dildo up to her mouth. Sliding the thick plastic length down her throat, Haley imagined Luke's thick penis was in her mouth. Slobbering all over the fake cock, Haley took the entire dildo down her throat. Pulling the dildo from her mouth, she had a string of saliva running from her lips to the dildo.

"I've lubricated this nice big dildo for you so, you are going to take the entire cock up inside your tight, wet, dirty cunt," Haley murmured seductively sliding the fake cock's tip up and down her pink folds. Alex screamed against her gag trying to tell Haley that she was saving her cunt for Luke, but she was unable to. Suddenly she began to feel a delicious pressure building at her cunt. Slowly the thick cockhead probed her, her pussy lips spreading apart allowing access to her tight pussy. Inch by inch, the dildo slid into her pussy until Haley could press her hand flat against her pussy. The dildo settled entirely in her spreading her apart entirely. Moaning, Alex tried to push back to get it deeper than it already was.

"Don't get used to it," Haley said pulling the entire dildo out of her pussy and returning to the table, "I just want to see how much you can fit up, your tight pussy."

Groaning in frustration, Alex craved an orgasm, something that would take a while with Haley in charge. Haley grabbed the next dildo, the 10 inch one. Curious, Haley took the dildo and attempted to deep throat it herself. Gagging and spluttering as she took it deep in her mouth, Haley eventually managed to take the cock right down her throat. Drawing it back, Haley decided the dildo was sufficiently lubricated and placed it against Alex's gaping pussy. With one swift push, Haley buried the entire thing inside Alex. Groaning in pleasure, Alex watched as Haley walked around to her face leaving the dildo submerged in her cunt.

"Now my precious little slut, you've had some fun. Now it's time to return the favour," Haley smirked removing the gag from Alex's mouth, "Now keep quiet and I'll reward you later, slut."

Keeping her mouth closed, Alex watched Haley peel of her panties and reveal her sweet muff. Alex felt a hand pull her head forward and gently push her head into Haley's pussy. Nervously, Alex flicked her tongue against Haley's wet slit. Running her tongue up and down her pussy folds, Alex finally found her clit and began playing with it. Haley moaned in pleasure holding Alex's head in her hands and rubbing her face up and down her cunt. Entwining her fingers in her hair, Haley began to grind her pussy against Alex's somewhat unwilling face. Losing all control, Alex let her face be used for Haley's personal fuck-toy. Grinding up against her face, Haley moaned loudly.

Turning around, Haley pushed her ass back into Haley's face. Grabbing her by her head, she forced Alex's face in-between her pert bum cheeks. Alex didn't want to lick her ass hole, so she kept her mouth closed and let Haley smash her face against her ass. By accident, she let her tongue slip out and lick Haley's ass. Enjoying the taste, she let her tongue protrude from her mouth and gently tease her tight butthole. Saliva coated her rosebud and Haley pushed Alex until her tongue was lodged in her ass. Pulling and pushing her head back and forth, Haley fucked herself with Alex's tongue. Alex was savouring the taste and revelled in the sweet joy of pleasing her sister like this. She would have to try this again some other time. Perhaps Luke liked getting his asshole licked.

Suddenly, Haley pulled away and disappeared behind Alex much to her dismay. Alex could swear she could have heard the door open, but she ignored it. Suddenly her sister reappeared this time with a large strap-on tied around her waist. It had to be nine inches at least. Not as big as the dildo currently stuffed in hr pussy, but still a sizeable length. Haley was jerking her fake cock of as she approached Haley's mouth.

Without a word of warning, Haley put the tip of her plastic cock against Haley's lips. Parting her lips like a dutiful whore, she allowed Haley to thrust her cock deep into her mouth. Using her head as an anchor, Haley made sure to lodge her cock deep in Alex's throat making her gag and choke. She wasn't as trained a cocksucker as she was, but with time, Haley could get her up to shape.

"Now make sure my cock is nice and wet, I'm going to stuff it up your arse in a minute," Haley purred face-fucking her with all her might, "Do you know what's special about this cock? It's the same size as Luke's and I know how much you like Luke. How much you want his thick cock down your throat and up your twat. Too bad he only wants to fuck my pussy and ass and not your skanky bum."

Instead of angering her, these words made Alex even wetter at the prospect of Luke fucking her sister's holes. Suddenly, Haley pulled her cock out and began to jerk herself to a lubed shimmer. Gasping for breath, Alex suddenly went blind. Haley without warning blindfolded her and took up positon behind her sister's shapely bum. Removing the vibrating dildo from her sister's ass, Haley pried apart her ass cheeks and pressed her cock against her sister's asshole. Without a thought for her sister Haley thrust her entire cock right up her bum. Screaming Alex bit down on her lip as Haley began to thrust in and out of her ass. Spanking Alex' Haley sped up ramming her plastic cock down her arsehole.

Suddenly Alex felt something peculiar at her mouth. A long object about the size of Haley's fake cock was pressed against her lips, yet It felt different. It wasn't plastic. It felt soft, but hard at the same time like Manny's cock. Alex suddenly realised that there was a guy pressing his hard cock against her lips. Opening her mouth, she allowed him to use her mouth. Whilst she didn't like Manny being so rough with her, she loved the taste of cock.

The guy rested just his tip within her mouth allowing her to run her tongue along her sensitive purple head. She heard moaning which was a good sign and started to take more cock in her. Haley was pummelling her asshole pushing her further onto the mystery cock. Revelling in the taste and texture, the feeling of a hard cock pulsating in her mouth, Alex explored every inch and vein on the meaty shaft.

One final hard slap to her ass and Haley pulled out and walked around to the Alex's mouth. The mystery cock was pulled from her mouth and replaced with Haley's massive tool. Suddenly, Alex felt the mystery cock rub up and down her pussy before sliding in. Moaning into Haley's cock she feeling of being filled up with cock in her pussy, forgetting that Luke was meant to be her first. Haley was still being rough sliding her cock deep within her mouth.

"Taste your ass," Haley grunted pushing her cock into Alex's mouth.

"Going to cum…" a low voice said behind her before pulling out of her pussy.

"On my face," Haley said pulling her cock out of Alex's mouth and dropping to her knees. Alex was left for a few minutes craving pleasure of some form when her blindfold was suddenly taken off. Kneeling in-front of her was Haley' her face covered in pearly white cum. Standing behind her jerking his cock was Luke. Alex was ecstatic that Luke had just fucked her. While she had not cum from his cock, she could sense that their evening was not over just yet.

"Lick Luke's cum of my face," Haley said closing her eyes and leaning forward. Alex lapped up the thick white cream loving the taste. Haley giggled at the feeling of a wet tongue playing with her face whilst Luke was just jerking his cock back to full size while watching the sexy sight before him.

Once Alex had cleaned Haley up entirely, Haley leaned back and said, "Now why don't we get you untied and have a proper threesome?"

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **Author's note: Thanks for being patient, took me a little longer to write this one. Got writer block. It's very useful if people can taking the time to PM and tell me all about their dirty perversions so that I can get in the mood and write what you guys want to see. So please PM anytime and don't be afraid. Two people already do and we have had some great chats. Please remember to Follow, Favourite and Review. Feedback really helps.**

 **Next Chapter: Luke/Haley/Alex part two**

 **Chapter after that : Manny finally gets some of his mother's sweet pussy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dunphy Sibling Fucking

Chapter 8: Dunphy Sibling Fucking

Luke, Haley and Alex sat on Haley's bed their backs against the wall. He had both his arms around his sister's shoulders and held them in close. Haley had stripped naked and they all lay bare as the day they were born. Alex had been untied and the dildos removed from her tight orifices and they were getting ready for round two of their hot incestual threesome.

"Why don't we get ourselves ready for some serious fucking?" Haley whispered pulling Luke's hand towards his flaccid cock, so he could jerk himself hard. Haley held his hand as he jerked himself of before moving both of hers towards her cunt. Spreading her legs began to tease her sexy pussy. Alex watched intently mimicking Haley's movements. Spreading his large thighs she hooked a leg around Luke's before rubbing her own vagina.

Luke was in his own personal heaven. His two extremely hot sisters were lying beside him rubbing their sweet, sexy cunts to a wet shimmer. Slowly jerking his cock to the sexy sight, he fondled his balls pleasure flowing over him. Haley used her other hand to massage her right breast, tweaking and pulling her nipples to erect peaks. Alex quickly followed suit rubbing her nipples hard. Moaning as her hand glided gently over her sensitive nubs. Suddenly, Haley sank a finger deep into her cunt. Groaning she looked over at Alex and watched her submerge her own finger in her cunt. Smiling that her sister was following in her footsteps. Focusing on her own pussy, Haley noticed Luke watching intently. Using one of her hands to finger herself, Haley let her other hand walk itself over to his thick meat.

Sliding her pussy juice covered hand over his purple head, Haley collected up his pre-cum and used it to further lubricate his length. Groaning at his sister's smooth and delicate fingers sliding over his cock, Luke watched Alex closely. He always had a sweet spot for Alex, his nerdy little sister, but when she sprouted a bouncy ass and nice tits he noticed her more often. Haley was always more attractive to him. Suddenly another hand grabbed the base of his cock. Looking over at Alex he saw her jerking him off alongside her sister. His two sisters quickly found a rhythm sliding up and down his cock together. Haley would rub her hand over his head and Alex down by his base. The feeling of two hands rubbing up and down his cock was sensational and he relished every moment. The two girls continued to frig themselves of while jerking their brother's cock off.

Luke wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulders pulling them close into him. Using his hand to fondle each of sisters breasts, gentle flicking their nipples with his fingers. Suddenly his sister's let their hands slip from his cock and moved either side of his throbbing cock. Haley placed her hand at his base. Holding him steady she planted a soft wet kiss against his cockhead. Pulling back she allowed Alex to do the same. Together they whetted their lips before planting a slobbery kiss on his purple head. In sync they slid their mouths down either side of his cock their tongues darting around his shaft occasionally playing with each other. When they reached his base, the pair of them licked at his sack, before taking a ball in each of their mouths. Popping them out of their mouths, the sisters planted their lips back at the base of his cock before sliding back up. When they reached his head, the sisters embraced in a kiss, their tongues darting in and out of their mouths. A mixture of pre-cum and sisterly saliva combined around their mouths lubricating his cock. Luke moaned watching his sister's make out in-front of him so erotically that Luke grew and extra inch.

Smiling, the two girls dropped their lips back to his cock repeating their sexual pattern, gliding their sexy lips along his length. Playing with his balls, the pair returned to his tip and began to make out once more. However this time when they descended upon his cock, Haley enveloped Luke's cock. Alex used her tongue to lubricate his cock as Haley slowly pushed her throat to new extents. Alex swallowed one of Luke's balls as Haley pressed her lips against Luke's crotch. Holding his dick in her mouth, Haley watched Alex fondle and play with his balls. Lifting her head up from his cock, Haley saw Alex lick up the saliva that she left behind. Enjoying the sight of her sweet sister licking up her saliva, Haley looked on watching as Alex took her turn to take his delicious dick down her tight throat. Alex suckled on Luke's cockhead before pushing him down her throat. Haley made sure to lubricate her path with her tongue. Latching on his balls, Haley used her hand to push Alex further down his cock.

Pulling of his cock, Alex and Haley returned to jerking him of. Luke was about to cum and after the sexual ministrations of his two hot older sister's he was about to blow a huge load. With one final stroke from Alex, Luke spurted his cum all over them His massive load showered Haley and Alex's face and tits. Groaning Luke took his cock in hand and made sure to empty ever last drop onto Haley's tits before falling back onto the bed.

Grinning at Luke, Haley and Alex wrapped their hands around each other, their breast's pressing together. Smearing Luke's cum all across their chest's, their nipples dripping cum from their erect peaks. Pulling Alex in by her neck, Haley planted a wet kiss on her sister's mouth. Cum slid between their mouths as they played with each other for their brother's amusement. Alex's hands rested on Haley's lower back, while Haley grasped at Alex's meaty arse. Haley pulled away from Alex a string of cum linking their lips together. Haley leaned forward and began to lick the cum of her sister's face. Covering every inch of her face, Haley made sure to drink up every drop of cum, before letting her sister take care of her face. Alex leaned in her tongue licking up all the cum she could find before pushing her lips firmly against Haley's lips. Breaking their kiss once more Haley dropped to Alex's tits to clean them. Wrapping her lips around Alex's cum drenched nipples. Drinking up the drops of cum, Haley lapped up the area around her erect nipples. Her soft flesh was sensitive to Haley's wriggling tongue. Switching breasts, Haley made sure to clean Alex up entirely even dropping down to clear a stray drop of cum that landed by her belly button. Poking her tongue inside Alex's belly button, Haley smiled. Alex took her tongue and licked all around her sister's tits. Once they were both cleaned they embrace one more and kissed softly before turning to their little brother.

Luke went rock hard as soon as the girls began to make out and clean each other up. Jerking his cock of he waited for his sisters to return their attention to his cock.

"Let's have some proper fun!" Alex chirped laying down beside Luke.

"Yeah, how about you start licking her pussy?" Haley suggested laying Alex down at the headboard of the bed and spreading her lips. Agreeing, Luke got between her legs and prepared to lick her pussy. Haley got of the bed and lay down to rub her own pussy. Luke grinned as his hot breath blew across her dripping pussy. Alex was new to pussy licking and moaned loudly when Luke gently caressed her pussy with his tongue, teasing her folds. Slowly he drew his tongue up her slit working it through her luscious folds. Moaning she gripped her breasts and played with them. Luke brought his lips up to Alex's clit and began to suck on her sensitive nub. Moaning she pushed her fingers through his hair erotically pushing her crotch into his face. Luke softly bit down on her clitoris causing her to grit her teeth in pain and pleasure. Using his tongue he slipped it inside her soft tunnel, wriggling it around her pussy.

Luke's ass was sticking in the air with his knees apart. Suddenly he felt a wet mouth around his cockhead suckling on him like a baby sheep. Looking between her legs, he saw Haley on her back with his dick in her mouth. Smiling, Luke returned to licking Alex sliding a finger down to her asshole and prodding it slightly. Applying pressure to her asshole, Luke slid a finger into her tightest hole. Moaning even louder, Alex bucked her hips trying to push the finger deep. Haley was busy suckling on Luke's tip, using her tongue to gently play with his slit, the taste of cum still lingering. Suddenly, Luke dropped his hips forcing another few inches into her mouth. Gurgling, Haley quickly got used to it and allowed Luke to fuck her face like a common whore. She was slowly turning into one though.

Pulling his tongue away from Alex's vagina and pulling his finger from her ass, he beckoned her to lean forward while he fucked Haley's face. Placing his finger in Alex's mouth she gladly sucked her ass from his finger enjoying the taste. Pulling his cock from Haley's throat he rolled her of the bed so she was on the floor on her hands and knees. Getting behind her, Luke flicked his tongue across her arsehole. Moaning pleasure, Haley dropped her arms so that her cheek was planted firmly on the carpet. Moaning into the floor as he droll collected on the floor Haley felt Luke slide his tongue into her asshole.

As Luke began working on Haley's ass, Alex got on all fours behind her brother. She wanted to test out whether or not her brother liked his bumhole licked. Crawling up behind her brother, she pressed her hands against his ass and spread his cheeks. Resting her tongue against Luke's asshole, she let his asscheeks go. His taut bum bounced back into position resting against Alex's cheeks. Licking her wet tongue up against his arse, Alex used one of her hands to fondle his balls, gently massaging them, increasing his pleasure. Moaning into Haley's ass, Luke felt Alex's tongue prod against his tight ring. Ever so slightly she pushed her tongue into his asshole all the while fondling his nuts. Haley was sucking on her fingers as she was tongue fucked, but craved an asshole. A tight asshole.

Getting up she walked around the back of Luke and pushed Alex to one side desperate to get a piece of Luke's asshole. Disgruntled, Alex took position in front of Luke and pushed her fat ass back onto Luke's tongue. Groaning as Luke's tongue penetrated her tight bum. As Haley took up position behind Luke and idea sprung to mind. Sucking on her finger, she gently placed the tip against his asshole and pushed forward. He was tight at first, but eventually she managed to get her finger all the way up his arse. Using her tongue to lubricate his asshole, she gently began to finger his bum and using his other hand to fondle his balls as Alex had down before which were still shimmering from their previous attack. Luke moaned into Alex's asshole the gentle humming adding a new level of pleasure to Alex's body.

"I think it's time for some fucking!" Haley said pulling her finger from Luke's ass and sucking it clean.

"Agreed," Luke said rubbing his ass slightly, "How shall we do this?"

"Well I've not been fucked by you yet, so…" Haley said hinting loudly.

"Well why don't you get on all fours?" Luke suggested indicating to the ground.

Dutifully dropping to all fours, Haley looked back expectantly. Getting on his knees behind her, he rubbed his cockhead up and down her sweet folds. Collecting her juices on his cock, Luke finally penetrated her sliding deep in her cunt. Moaning loudly Haley reached back and flicked her clit. Thrusting his cock in and out of her, Luke pulled and grabbed at her ass enjoying the tight we little butt. Slapping her ass, Luke heard her squeal slightly until a whole new sight entered his vison.

Alex lay on top of Haley her ass pointing in Luke's direction. Using the position, Luke buried his face deep within her fat ass her ass cheeks slapping against his cheeks. Teasing her arsehole, Luke continued to thrust in and out of his oldest sister, making sure to thrust as deep in as he could in Haley's tight cunt. His balls slapped against Haley's clit as he furiously fucked her tight pussy while pushing his tongue into Alex's asshole. Luke decided that he was going to fuck Alex's ass the next time and wanted her nice and wet to slide his thick cock in. Pulling his tongue out her rubbed it against her gaped starfish and got ready to fuck her.

Pulling out Haley, he rolled Alex of and onto her back. Spreading her legs, he pressed his tip against her arse and pushed. With one long push he was buried up to the hilt in her ass. Groaning as the sudden large length filled her tight arse. Moaning loudly, Alex was suddenly silence as Haley straddled her face and lowered her tight pussy down onto her face. Licking away at Haley's pussy Alex enjoyed the feeling of Luke gently thrusting into her asshole. Savouring the taste of Haley, she moaned loudly into her pussy. Distracted, Alex couldn't focus on the pussy above her. Taking matters into her own hands, Haley started to grind her pussy along Alex's face using her nose to tease her asshole. Fucking Alex's face with her pussy, Haley mashed her cunt against her Alex's mouth moaning loudly. Leaning forward Haley pulled Luke into a kiss. Luke could taste ass and cum In her mouth and strangely enjoyed it. Using his hands, he fondled Haley's breasts as she rubbed herself back and forth across her sister's face. Alex wasn't complain, in fact she was quite enjoying being used in her arse and her face.

Pulling out of Alex, Luke fell on his back and let Haley straddle his cock once more. Instead of slamming her pussy down she pushed his cock further back and deep into her arse. Slamming her ass down until he was buried in his entirety up her tight ass. With increase speed she began fucking his dick. Sliding up and down, Luke's thick dick throbbing within her. Moaning at the top of her voice she leaned back and just lifted her hips up and down allowing for faster fucking. Alex not wanting to miss out sat down on Luke's face her thighs squashing his face between her legs. Licking at her cunt, Luke revelled in his sister's sweet taste. Letting his sister's take control, Luke lifted his hands and began to finger Alex, pulling and prying her asshole apart with his fingers. Alex followed in Haley's suit and began to grind her cunt against Luke's face using his tongue as her own personal fuck toy. Haley was too busy slamming her ass down as hard as she could to watch what was happening and she could sense Luke was about to cum. His cock was throbbing in her ass. Instead of pulling out and jerking him all over her, she decided to ride it out. Shooting his cum deep in her ass, Luke's cock went flaccid falling out of Haley's ass cum seeping out after it. Getting on her hands and knees she pushed her ass toward Alex who had climbed of Luke's face.

"Come lick Luke's cum out of my ass!" Haley ordered pulling her ass cheeks apart and revealing her tight bum.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You like cum, you like ass. Try both!" Haley chirped shuffling backwards. Conceding, Alex dropped down and began to lap at the cum dripping out of Haley's ass and down her leg. Starting at the end of the trail, she licked up along her pussy before licking her starfish clean. Sticking her tongue in her asshole, she tried to get as deep as she could. Licking up all the cum she could she pulled out and slapped her sisters ass signalling for her to stand up. Walking over to Luke they both grabbed his now hardened cock.

"You've got a lot in you!" Alex commented gently jerking her abnormally sensitive cock off.

"Yeah, but I'm going to cum again soon," Luke said grabbing Alex and throwing her onto the bed on her hands and knees, "So one more fuck." 

Thrusting deep into Alex's pussy, he hissed at how sensitive his cock had become. Powering through the feeling he pushed deep into Alex's pussy. Neither of the girls had cum yet, but they were very close. Haley was sitting on Alex's bed frigging herself, rubbing her clit. Alex was enjoying the feeling of Luke's cock back in her pussy for the second time today. She loved the feeling of his soft cockhead brushing against her folds and he pulled back to get a deep thrust and the feeling of hard cock settling in her cunt over and over again. Luke wasn't going to last long and quickly cummed inside Alex's cunt.

Haley jumped at the situation and raced over to lick the cum from her pussy. Luke shot several ropes of cum up onto his chest and he fell back onto the floor covered in his own cum and exhausted. Watching Haley lick away at Alex's cunt, caused Luke's cock to twinge, but not harden. It wasn't long until she had cleaned her up entirely and Haley and Alex got up and walked to either side of Luke.

"We haven't cum yet," Haley purred furiously rubbing her clit. Alex was joining in and was finger fucking herself with four fingers. The two of them were nearing their release and aimed towards Luke who was powerless to stop them. Within second the girls squirted their cum showering Luke's face and Chest in their girl juices. Moaning loudly the pair of them fell to the ground and huddled close to Luke their fingers rubbing up and down his chest collecting the mixture of their cum and Luke's. It took barely a second before they all fell asleep naked in each other's arms exhausted from the serious fucking they just had.

 **IMPORTANT**

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that sexy little threesome. Let me know if you did by following, reviewing or favourite. PM any suggestions, comments or concerns you have about the story.**

 **PM ME IF YOU WANT A CHAPTER PLAN FOR THIS STORY**

 **I have planned out the chapter's but that doesn't mean I won't take your suggestions and change the story. I can add and remove chapter as needed. Please follow/review/favourite.**

 **Next Chapter: Gloria/Manny**

 **Chapter after that: Claire/Luke shower scene**


	9. Chapter 9: Motherly Love

Chapter 9: Motherly Love

Luke awoke in the early hours of the morning, his cock already hard and raring to go. He still lay with Haley and Alex beside him their naked forms hot and arousing. His chest was laden with his and his sister's cum and he knew he would need to clean up. Silently getting up without disturbing his sister's he contemplated sliding his dick into Alex's mouth to decide against it, instead heading for a shower.

Walking without a hint of modesty, Luke bounced along to the bathroom his cock springing with each step. He intended to jack of in the shower fantasising about what he would be able to do with his sisters. Turning on the water, he stepped in and washed all the cum from his body. The sights of his sister's bouncing up and down on his cock was too much to resist and his hand began to gently stroke his cock. Using soap to lather up his shaft, Luke began jerking his cock at a frivolous pace.

He pictured his sisters either side of his cock using their tongues to lube his cock up. Then Haley would sit on Alex's face grinding her pussy against her sister's face. Luke would drop to his knees and gorge himself on Alex's tight asshole, gently probing her arse with his tongue. Within minutes he would replace his tongue with his cock and would fuck Alex's tight bum while Haley forced Alex's tongue deep into her own asshole. Luke would embrace Haley kissing and playing with her body. Before long, he would pull his cock out and spurt his cum across Alex's chest. Haley would lean forward and lap up his pearly white cum before gushing her own orgasm onto Alex.

Just imagining his sister's in such erotic positions brought Luke to the verge. As he was about to cum he heard to door open and someone walk in.

"Who's in the shower?" Claire asked her own towel wrapped around her breasts, "How long will you be? I've got a meeting soon."

"It's Luke, I'll still be a while. I'm not quite done yet," Luke replied referencing the fact that he had not cum yet and was desperate to do so.

Sighing In frustration, Claire said something she never thought she would share, but in her disparity found herself saying, "Do you mind if we share? It's a really important meeting and I need to be ready?"

Shocked, Luke mumbled yes and watched through the thin shower curtain as his mom dropped hr robe. He saw faint outlines of her tits, but it all seemed so blurry.

"Don't peek," Claire said as she pulled aside the shower curtain. He eyes caught a brief glimpse of what hung beneath his legs and the sight was enough to make her mouth water. Bigger than her husband and already hard. She was going to have fun with this shower.

Luke had no intention of not peeking and as his mom entered the shower he shuffled back to allow her some space. Backing up until her tight bum was mere inches away from his throbbing cock, Claire began to wash herself. Luke gained another inch as he watched the water wash over his mom. Over her hips and her tight round bum. Her pale milky skin and thin, yet toned thighs. He couldn't see her pussy or breasts, but he knew they would be as perfect as the rest of her.

Lost In his own world, he slowly began to jack his cock of watching his mother wash herself. Soap flowed over her smooth skin and as she rubbed her hands down to her bum, she pulled apart her ass cheeks revealing a glimpse of her tight, bald pink pussy and her delectable asshole. Groaning ever so slightly, Luke sped up his jacking and watched his mom tease him.

Accidently stepping forwards, Luke watched as his soft cockhead brush against his mom's soft flesh. Gasping, Claire paused, her hands running through her blonde hair. Smirking, Claire feigned shock as her sons cock pressed against her arse. Standing up straight she laughed to herself as Luke jumped backwards letting his cock bounce through the air. A smear of pre-cum was adorned on her ass, but was quickly washed by the flowing water.

"What was that?" Claire purred seductively, massaging her bum. Pulling apart her cheeks, she flashed Luke her asshole and slight glimpse of her wet, pink pussy.

"Uh, nothing…" Luke mumbled his hands flying to his cock, trying to hide his gigantic length of meat.

"I think you have a little problem," Claire said, "Well a big problem…" 

"I guess… yeah…" Luke blushed not really comfortable in-front of his nude mother.

"Well what kind of mother would I be…" Claire smirked, biting his lip, "If I didn't help my big boy out?"

Bend over, she used the wall to push her ass out against Luke. His cock slide between her cheeks , grinding against her soft flesh. Moaning at the feeling of a hard cock sliding between her ass cheeks, Claire began to move her ass up and down. Groaning in pleasure, Luke instinctively grabbed his moms hips and began to fuck her cheeks. She loved the feeling of a large slab of thick cock grinding against her sensitive asshole. She loved getting fucked in the ass, but Phil's length wasn't as large of thick as Luke's. She intended on using his entire length of meat.

"Yeah, slide that meat between my cheeks," Claire moaned humping her ass against Luke he pussy soaked, "Fuck my arse cheeks."

"Oh, mom," Luke groaned his hands gliding across her soft flesh, rubbing and pulling her supple body, "You're so hot!"

Smiling, Claire stood up and turned around to face her son. She was about the same height as he was and reached up brought him close for a kiss. She felt his hands snake around and pull at her ass a finger dancing across her asshole, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. Breaking her kiss she smiled seductively at her son.

"I think I'm going to need a much stronger tool than my sweet ass cheeks, if I'm going to help my boy out with is big problem," Claire smirked her hands sliding along her son's chest as she bit her lip. Kissing Luke once more, she slowly slid down to her knees, his cock bouncing in-front of her. The thick meat gently prodded her cheek as she reached her hand up to jerk her son off. Her hand daintily wrapped around his cock, her fingers not enough to encompass the entire width. Marvelling at the size, she revelled in the first look of her son's cock. He certainly took after his father and even seemed to surpass him in size. Licking her lips she prepared herself to enjoy the throbbing cock in her hand.

Her hand elegantly glided across the rod in her hand. Gently using her hand to massage his gigantic head, she used her thumb to slide over his cock slit, causing him to moaning heartily. Swiftly jerking him of, she stuck out her tongue and used the tips to dance across his sensitive purplish head. Using the flat of her tongue to swirl around his cockhead, all the while his hand pumped up and down the cock. Wrapping her mouth around his head, Claire gently sucked, enjoying the delicious taste of her son's pre-cum. Closing her eyes she changed the angle of her head to she could take his length down her throat. It had been a while since she had taken a cock of Luke's size down her throat and she wondered if she could still handle it. It was before Phil, when she had some well-endowed friends that needed 'taking care' of. She remember the time she took a big black cock three inches longer than Luke all the way down her throat and swallowed the cum as it spilled onto her teenage breasts.

Moving her hands to his balls, Claire slowly slid her mouth down his cock, humming as she went. The vibrations made Luke have to hold himself up against the wall as the moist warmth of his mother's mouth engulfed his length. Slowly she forced more and more down her throat. Pushing herself to familiar limits, she finally pushed the last few inches into her gullet and pressed her lips against his crotch. Celebrating ever so slightly, Claire breathed through her nose and used her hands to fondle her sons balls. Surprised at the swollen balls in her hands, Claire was ecstatic. Big balls, lots of cum.

Moving her mouth back, Claire began to draw Luke's cock out of her throat. Luke suddenly grabbed the back of her head and forced her back down. Spasming in confusion she tried to breathe, but Luke kept her head still enjoying the warm sensation of his mother mouth, not worrying about her wellbeing. Wrapping his hands around her head and bunching her hair in his hands, Luke began to move her head up and down his cock using her mouth as his own little fuck hole. Moaning as he forced her lips along his length. Saliva poured from her mouth as she slobbered over his cock. Forcing his dick down her throat once more, he finally let her loose.

Gasping for breath, Claire was suddenly pulled towards her son's balls. Luke pushed his moms mouth towards his balls and moaned as she swallowed one of his testicles. Rolling his ball around her mouth, she used her free hands to pleasure herself. Twisting and pulling on her nipples, Claire let her other hand slide down between her bum and teased her arsehole. Gently pushing a finger into her bumhole, she moaned, her reverberations sending a new sensation into Luke's balls. Luke was using one hand to hold Claire against his balls while jerking his cock off with the other. Finally giving his mother some time to breathe, Luke held his cock by the base and brought her close. Slapping his cockhead against her pursed lips, Luke moaned his orgasm building with every moment. Sticking her tongue out, Claire felt his cock slap against it the taste of pre-cum on her tongue. Giving his cockhead one last suck, Claire climbed to her feet.

"You're very eager, aren't you?" Claire purred holding Luke around the waist her hand still jerking his cock off, "But you still haven't come yet…"

"What can I say?" Luke smirked, "I can last for a long time."

"Well, perhaps a tighter hole could make you spurt?" Claire suggested turning around once more and pushing her ass back towards Luke, "But why don't you 'prepare' me?"

Sinking to his knees, Luke pried apart her bum and smiled as he saw his prize. Her wet slit glistened in front of him. Smiling her pressed his lips against her cunt and buried his nose into his mother's asshole. Using his tongue to lick her sweet honeypot, Luke pressed a finger against her clit and gently massaged her sensitive nub. Claire moaned loudly pushed her ass further back into her sons face. Lapping up her sweet juices Luke's attention quickly changed. Pulling away, he licked from her cunt to her asshole and began flicking his tongue back and forth against her back door. Groaning, Claire used one hand to twist and pull her nipple. Prodding her hole with his tongue, Luke pushed his wriggling tongue into her arse. Pushing it as far as he could into her bum, Luke rested his lips around her brown hole and began to twist his tongue around within her. Using his fingers to slide into her pussy, Luke used his other hand to gently jerk himself off.

"Fuck me…"

Happy to comply, Luke stood up an jerked his cock to make sure it lubricated entirely. Holding his cock by the tip, he pressed it against her folds. The warmth caused him to moan as he lodged his tip in her cunt. Her soft folds enveloped his head as he rested his hands on her hips. Gently pushing his cock deep into her pussy, Luke eventually bottomed out his tip pressed against her cervix. Groaning in pleasure, she slid a hand between her legs and flicked her clit back and forth. Pulling back, Luke thrust his cock deep into her pussy. Beginning to pick up the pace, Luke began to slam his thick cock into his moms clutching pussy. Groaning with pleasure, Luke pulled all the way out before thrusting all the way back in. Luke's oral stimulation had brought Claire to the verge and the sudden intrusion into her cunt had brought her to the brink. Gushing all over Luke's leg, Claire almost fell to the ground.

Stopping his assault, Luke held his mother around the waist and brought her to a standing position, his cock still buried entirely in her cunt.

"Still not cumming?" Claire smiled weak at the knees, "Perhaps another weapon in my 'arse'nal…"

Agreeing entirely Luke pulled out of his mother and prepared to push his cock into her asshole, "No, you're going to have to support me. You're cock took it right out of me!"

Nodding his head, Luke turned her around so they were face to face. Hooking his arms under her legs, Luke lifted her into the air. Wrapping her arms around her son's neck she was pressed against the white shower tiles. Smiling into Luke's eyes, Claire watched as Luke rested his cock against her back door. Gently pushing her downwards, Luke felt his cock slip inside her bum. Gasping, Claire felt his cock fill her arse entirely. Filled to the hilt up her ass, Luke began to lift her up and down, sliding her body like a ragdoll up and down his cock. Her sensitive ass was getting probed by son's thick and throbbing cock. Luke groaned as his cock was submerged in her bumhole. Claire's tits began bouncing up and down as she was forced further and further, quicker and quicker. Luke was getting closer and closer to cumming.

On the verge, Luke pulled out and rested Claire down to the ground. The water cascaded down onto her as Luke jerked his cock of furiously. Sticking her tongue out, Claire felt Luke's cum splash against her face. A gigantic load showered her face and tits covering her entirely. Switching the shower off, Luke watched his mother bathing in his cum. Swallowing what cum landed in her mouth, Claire smiled.

"We are going to be doing this a lot more," Claire smiled climbing out of the shower and wiggling her ass as she walked away, "a lot more!"

 **Author's Note: I know this took a while, but you can now expect a new chapter every two days until July! I decided to push the shower scene up, but Gloria/Manny will be next. Followed by Haley/Claire! Please Review/Follow/Favourite. Message me with any concerns of suggestions or if you want a chapter plan!**

 **Next Chapter: Gloria/Manny**

 **Chapter After That: Claire/Haley**

 **Chapter After That: Alex/Luke**

 **Chapter After That: Alex/Luke/Claire (Femdom with Claire and Alex using strap-ons on Luke. By request. I will also upload another chapter alongside it for others.**

 **Other chapter: Phil/Haley**


	10. Chapter 10: Morning Wood

Chapter 10: Morning Wood

Manny awoke with an all too familiar problem. His thick cock straining against his pyjamas. Kicking of the duvet and groaning as he slid his pyjamas of his legs, Manny gripped his shaft and slowly began to jerk it off. Moaning as he found his rhythm he began to fantasize about what happened yesterday. He fucked his niece Alex's tight teenage butthole while she bent over a windowsill. Jerking his cock quicker and quicker to the image of her bubble butt bouncing with each and every powerful thrust. As his hand slid faster and faster over his pulsing shaft.

"Oh Alex…" Manny moaned lustily his cock twitching as his orgasm came closer, "Yeah such my dick Alex…"

"Starting without me?" Gloria purred from the doorway clad in her usual sexy attire. A black lacy bra pushed her large bust forwards and an incredibly thin black G-string framed her firm and bouncy butt. The thin fabric was wedged in between her shaved pussy lips. Manny was startled and tried to cover himself only to realise it was his sexy mother and let his cock stand free and proud.

Slowly she walked over to his bed and took a seat making sure his hand brushed against her golden ass. Smiling she took her hand and snaked her dainty fingers around his hard shaft. Pouting as she began to jerk him of, Gloria smiled at her son.

"I see you did as I asked," Gloria smirked her other hand tracing across Manny's now bare pubic hair, "But you did something I didn't ask for."

Pre-cum oozed from his cock and Gloria made sure to coat her hand in the lubricant and jerk even quicker, "You fucked Alex while watching me and Haley have some fun."

"But I'm not angry, I'm just going to have to prove that I'm the number one girl in your life," Gloria smiled as she slid of the bed and hovered her warm wet mouth next to his cockhead. Smiling as she did so, Gloria enveloped his hard cock into her mouth in one quick motion.

Gasping, Manny felt his mother's tongue wrap around his purple cock head. Gloria flicked her tongue along his slit and then pushed the shaft deep into her throat. Holding her head in place with her lips pressed firmly against his crotch. A hand dropped to his swollen balls and began to fondle his sensitive nuts. Rolling his balls between her fingers, Gloria began to run her lips back up his shaft until they were clasped firmly around his head. Sucking gently, she used her free hand to jerk his saliva covered cock. Popping his cock head out of her mouth, she smiled before using her tongue to tease his head. Running her tongue down his shaft she latched her mouth around one of his balls. Running her tongue all over his ball she coated it in a thick layer of saliva. All the while her hand was jerking his thick meat off, playing with his sensitive head. Suckling on each of his balls, Gloria made sure she had licked every inch of his sensitive ball sack before tracing her tongue all the way back up his long thick piece of meat and thrusting it back down her throat. Using one hand to play with his balls and the other to jerk him of, Gloria began to bob up and down Manny's throbbing dick. Suddenly she felt, Manny's hands entwine with her hair and rest against her scalp, guiding her mouth along his cock. The familiar feeling of Manny's tensing came about and Gloria knew he was about to cum. Pulling his cock out of her mouth, Gloria jerked him of furiously. Manny stood up so he was hovering over his mother with her jerking him of will all her might. All of a sudden, Manny's cock twitched and sent four thick strands of pearly cum over his mother's face. Showered in his cum, Gloria clambered to her feet and swallowed what cum landed in her mouth. The thick liquid dripped from her chin and landed on her buxom breasts.

"I bet Alex never did this for you," Gloria purred her hand still jerking his thick cock as they stood together. Manny's hands wandered over his mother's hips and round to her tight bum, "I suppose I should give you what I promised yesterday."

Pushing Manny backwards, Gloria watched as he fell onto his bed. Propped up against the wall with his thick cock standing up straight. Straddling his waist, Gloria trapped his cock between his stomach and her wet pussy lips. Sucking cock always left Gloria dripping wet. The feeling of s thick shafted jammed down her gullet sent pleasure abound through her body. Resting her hands on Manny's chest, Gloria began to grind her pussy up his tighter shaft. His cock head pressed up against her clit as she rubbed against him. Her pussy juice coated his shaft and dripped down onto his balls and crotch.

"Are you ready?"

Lifting her hips slightly Gloria grasped his cock in one hand and pressed it against her pussy. Gently slapping his head against her slit, Gloria finally popped his cockhead into her pussy. Prying apart her lips, Gloria settled his cock into her hole. Rocking her hips back and forth she slid her hips down his shaft until their shaven crotches were pressed against each other. Breathing heavily she adjusted to having such a long cock inside her. Her dildos weren't holding up anymore and several of them had mysteriously disappeared. Moving her pussy back and forth she ground her clit against her son's crotch. He rested his hands on her hips and moaned as she began to rise up. Bringing her pussy all the way up until only his cockhead rested inside her. Slamming her ass down on her son, Gloria buried his entire shaft back inside her. Her ass rippled as she bounced downwards. Bouncing up and down Gloria moaned loudly as she forced his shaft in and out of her. Manny was panting loudly as his mother fucked his brains out. Squealing in pleasure, Gloria came loudly spraying her orgasm across his chest. The delicious pressure of Gloria's Spasming cunt caused Manny to cum hard inside his mother.

Rolling of her son, Gloria clambered to her feet and looked down at her lidless son, "I bet Alex didn't do you like that!"

"No…No…" Manny panted.

"Any way the family is sleeping over tonight and I bet Alex is going to want another piece of that," Gloria teased wiggling her arse as cum streamed down her leg, "So you had better get ready!"

 **Author's Note: I know this one is incredibly short, but I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I'll try and write a longer one next, but it's going to take a while. I'm leaving for a few weeks and won't be able to write. I want to hear your feedback so I want at least ten reviews until I'm going to upload the next chapter. If you guys can do that before I leave you might get another chapter!**

 **Next Chapter: Claire/Haley (Lesbian Strap-on sex)**

 **Chapter after that: Luke/Alex**


	11. Chapter 11: Mother and Daughter Bonding

Chapter 11: Mother and Daughter Bonding

Haley broke from her slumber to be entwined with the nude body of her sister. Alex's large breasts were pressed firmly up against Haley's smaller, more pert tits. Smiling he reached a hand down and grasped her sister's juicy ass, squeezing her butt cheeks. Pulling them apart roughly, Haley let them fall back together her juicy bum clapping when she did so. A light moan escaped Alex's sleeping lips. Smirking Haley ran a finger down her sister's ass crack and rested it against her tight rosebud. Still loose from Luke's thick cock reaming her, Alex's arse put up no fight as Haley slipped a finger inside her.

The sudden intrusion into her bum woke Alex. The first sight she saw was her horny sister smiling as she fingered her bum. Reaching forward she planted a kiss on her sister's full red lips and slipped her tongue into her mouth. The two sister's tongues battled for dominance as Haley pushed her finger all the way into Alex's tight arse. Moaning into Haley's mouth, Alex closed her eyes and succumbed to the pleasure. Pulling out of the kiss, Haley grinned at her sister, enjoying the control she had over her writhing body. Removing her finger just enough so that her fingertip rested in her orifice, Haley added a second finger.

Gasping at the feeling, Alex leaned back exposing her breasts to her smaller sister. Haley used her tongue to trace between the soft globes of flesh and quickly latched onto her sister's nipple. Rolling her teat with her tongue, Haley gently bit down, forcing her nipple into a stiff peak. Alex was moaning loudly now and revelled in the sensations swarming her body. Haley switched nipples and focussed on the second nipple bringing to an erect peak before suckling on it like a new-born babe.

Taking control, Alex pushed her sister away so she lay flat on her back. Straddling her, Alex leaned forward and captured her mouth with hers. The two mashed their bodies against each other, Alex's slick stiff nipples tracing circles on Haley's budding tits.

"There's something else I'd like you to kiss," Alex winked shuffling her body so her cunt was position directly above Haley's mouth. The feeling of her hot breath on her moist pussy sent shivers down Alex's spine. Reaching up and planting a soft kiss on her sister's vagina, Haley smiled as she watched Alex shudder.

Shifting downwards, Alex forced her pussy onto her sister's mouth and Haley accepted gladly. Her protruding tongue tasted and teased her sister's dripping wet cunt. Her hands drifted down to her own wet hole and began to tease and play with herself while pleasing her horny sister. Alex wrapped her fingers through Haley's hair and began to ride her moving her hips back and forth grinding her thighs against her sister's head. Using her other hand she began to pull and twist her nipples causing her to breath sharply from the sweet pain.

Moving herself forward slightly, Alex positioned her asshole over her sister's mouth and once more lowered her hips, submerging her sister's face with her plump arse cheeks. Haley's tongue flicked back and forth across her tight rear and she finally pushed her wet and wriggling tongue inside her bum. Haley pushed her ass of the floor and slid a hand down to her asshole and began to finger her own tight orifice. Moaning into Alex's asshole, Haley began to near her orgasm and could tell that her sister wasn't far off.

Alex's began riding Haley's face with increased fervour with her pussy rubbing against her nose and her clitoris tingling incredibly. Suddenly her orgasm swept over her and her pussy juice spurted across her sister's face. Falling backwards across her sister's body, rolled to the side leaving her sister to finish herself off. Climbing onto her feet, Alex lay down on her bed watching her beautiful sister play with asshole. Lying with her breasts pressing against the mattress and her heels playfully kicking her soft and supple arse, Alex was mesmerized with her sister's delightful spasms.

Haley's fingers tired and she quickly realised she wasn't going to cum. Sighing she climbed to her feet and crossed the room to her dresser. Fishing out the last of her clothes she positioned her ass towards Alex.

"Not going to finish yourself off, sexy," Alex purred seductively biting her lip.

"I'm too tired from the fucking last night," Haley replied pulling on a bra and fastening it. Alex smiled and decided to help her sister out for once. Crawling to edge of the bed she wrapped her hands around Haley's thighs and pulled her arse towards her face. Burying her tongue inside her sister's tight bum, Alex began to lick her Haley's arsehole. Dropping the clothes, Haley clung to the dresser trying to steady herself. Moving her legs apart allowing Alex access to her wet pussy. Reaching her hand around her sister, she began to play with her sister's clit.

Suddenly, Haley's pussy erupted in a powerful orgasm spraying her juice all over her clothing and soaking it through. Pulling her tongue from her sister's asshole, Alex rolled onto her back and began to play with her clit once more allowing her sister to recover.

"Damn… those were the last of my clothes," Haley sighed picking up her drenched clothing, "Can I borrow some of yours?"

"I'm afraid mine are a bit big for you thanks to these," Alex smiled grabbing her tits, before rolling over and slapping her ass.

"Fine, I'll grab some from the washing basket in mom's room," Haley said dropping her clothes and walking to the door. Peeking outside she checked to see if the hallway was empty before quickly sprinting down the hallway, her ass and tits bouncing with each step.

She heard the shower running as she darted past the door and inside her parents room. Assuming her mother was busying showering, Haley began to rifle through the laundry basket in search of some suitable clothing. After a minute of searching, Haley could only find a pair of lacy underwear that left nothing to the imagination.

"At least Luke will like it," Haley chuckled slipping the clothing on. The tight thong bit into her pussy sending a shiver across her body. It framed her small ass perfectly and as she pulled on the thin lacy bra, she noticed her nipples protruding proudly from her budding young breasts. Admiring the look in the mirror, she suddenly heard the door open and her mother stride proudly into the room, her face covered with a thick layer of fresh cum.

"Haley!" Claire shrieked her hands flying to her privates trying to hide her wet body from her daughter, "What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

"Sorry, sorry, it was all that was left… Mom is that cum on your face?" Haley fumbled before noticed her mother's new face adornment.

"Shit…" Claire muttered beneath her breath and trying to take control, "That's not important. What's important is that you are wearing something incredibly inappropriate!"

"I'm sorry, mom. I'll change," Haley stumbled shying her face away from her nude, soaking mother.

"No… you won't," Claire smirked a dirty thought crossing her mind. She had fucked one of her children… why not two? And with Haley looking so sexy in her dirty little outfit, she had set a fire alight in Claire's pussy that needed a certain itch.

"What?" Haley asked looking her mom in the eyes.

"You are going to stay exactly how you are," Claire smirked sliding her hands along her body and onto her hips. She seductively smiled at Haley pushing her breasts out towards Haley, "You are going to stay exactly how you are…"

Haley finally caught on and loosened up slightly. It felt a little strange to think about her mother in such a way, but considering what she had done with Alex and Luke and even Gloria, surely Claire would be suitable next step.

"Ok, what would you like me to do?" Haley purred as Claire crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Without saying a word, she grabbed Haley's wrist and pulled her over her knee. Objecting slightly, Haley tried to push against her mother, but she was to forceful. Keeping Haley's warm skin pressed against her knee, Claire hooked her fingers into Haley's lacy panties. Pulling them down to Haley's knee, Claire ran her hands over her daughter's sexy little bum. Squeezing and pulling at her soft flesh, Claire then drew her hand back and struck Haley's shapely bum.

"You shouldn't be dressing like that you little slut," Claire snapped in a sexy yet forceful tone, "You dress like a dirty little whore and you get treated like a dirty little whore."

Slapping Haley's butt until red hand marks were imprinted on each tanned little cheek. Grabbing her cheek with her hand, Claire pulled her ass apart and let the flesh shift back into place. Using one hand, she slipped her fingers between her daughter's ass crack and wriggled the tip into her arsehole.

"You're very loose back here? You like it up your arse?" Claire purred using her other hand to continue to slap her tight bum, "Do you?"

"Yes, I love it up my bum!" Haley squealed, revelling in the stinging yet pleasurable feeling on pain. Moaning ever so slightly as Claire pushed her finger into her bum all the way up to the knuckle. Pulling out, Claire rolled Haley onto the floor and lifted her up onto her feet.

"You are going to do exactly as I say," Claire smiled reclining back onto the bed and leaning against the headboard, "Strip what you have left on… sexily…"

Nodding, Haley began to dance moving her body in the most seductive way she could. Kicking her panties across the room onto Claire's face. Smiling as she did so. Turning her back to Claire she unhooked her bra and discarded the lacy garment. Shaking her nude arse at Claire, she quickly turned pressing her breasts out towards her mom.

Claire had begun to pass her fingers through her pussy, moaning slightly as she did so. Reaching into her nightstand, Claire pulled out a ten inch dildo and tossed it to Haley, "Use that."

Taking the dildo in her hand, Haley slapped it gently against her clitoris, cooing as she did so. Pressing the tip against her folds she slowly let the plastic pry apart her wet lips and dip into her cunt. Closing her eyes and breath sharply, Haley flattened her hand against base of the hardened plastic and slowly pushed it into her pussy. Within a few seconds, then entire dildo was buried up to the hilt. The plastic settled inside her and Haley adjusted to the bulging length. Opening her eyes, Haley saw her mother arching her back as she thrusted four fingers into her sopping wet cunt.

Smiling, Haley grabbed the end of the dildo and slowly began to bring it in and out exercising her pussy. Her wet pussy clung to the plastic bringing it deeper and deeper. Using her other hand, Haley played with her clit, rubbing it furiously.

"Lick me, sweetie," Claire mumbled removing her fingers from her pussy and spreading her milky white thighs, allowing Haley access to her mother's cunt. Looking at her mother with a smouldering look, Haley dropped to her hands and knees and crawled towards her mom's pussy. Swaying her ass sexily as she crawled, Haley ran her hands up Claire's soft flesh. Blowing cool air over her wet pussy, Haley leant in and wrapped her lips around Claire's throbbing clit. Suckling gently on the sensitive nub, Haley watched her mother writhe beneath her sexual ministrations. Using her fingers, she pushed four into her mother's cunt and began to finger her. Claire's hands were mashing and pulling at her breasts, twisting and playing with her nipples as her body convulsed with pleasure.

Bringing her mouth away from Claire's clit, Haley kissed each of her mother's thighs before planting a single kiss on the shining wet folds of her vagina. Slipping her tongue into her mother, Haley began to lick her out. Claire was nearing her orgasm and Haley wanted to plat to this. A moment before she was about orgasm, Haley pulled away from her mother and dropped her face lower. Coming face to face with her mother's asshole, still gaping from Luke's ass-fucking in the shower. Pushing her tongue into Claire's butt, Haley watched her mother explode with an orgasm soaking Haley's face with her girl-cum.

Rolling onto her back, Haley smiled as her blonde mother recovered from her orgasm. Grabbing a towel, Claire wiped the Luke's cum from her face and offered the towel to Haley. Cleaning her face, Haley watched as Claire climbed to her feet and sauntered over to her wardrobe. Reaching inside Claire produced her own twelve inch strap-on cock. Made with purple plastic with a matching shiny purple leather thong. A small vibrator was built into the inside so that when it was worn, it pressed against Claire's clit.

Striding back over to her daughter, Claire grabbed her by her legs and forced her onto her stomach. Roughly pressing her into the mattress, Claire lined up her behemoth of a strap-on and thrust straight into Haley's tight cunt.

"You like it rough you little slut? You like it dirty? I've seen what you do with Luke and Alex, you little whore," Claire moaned the vibrator sending delicious rhythms through her sweaty body, "Getting fucked by your brother. I bet that's why your ass is so loose."

Pulling all the way out of Haley's pussy, Claire slammed the entire length back into her hot, wet cunt. Holding Haley's hand behind her back with one hand, Claire used her other hand to freshen the red hand prints on her daughter's slutty arse. Spanking her as she thrust her fake cock in and out, Claire couldn't help, but moan. The entire situation turned her on immensely and she knew if Phil saw her now he would explode. Grabbing Haley's hair, she jerked her head backwards and looked her in the eyes. Burying herself right up to the hilt, Claire planted her lips on Haley's for the first time, loving the lingering taste of her own cunt on her daughter's lips.

"You are the dirtiest whore I know," Claire smiled pulling her hair tighter and pushing herself even further into Haley's clutching pussy, "And I know a lot of whores."

Pulling out, Claire slammed her hips back against Haley's pussy sending ripples through her daughter's tight little butt. Using one of her hands, Claire pushed two fingers into her daughter's clutching arsehole, eliciting a slight gasp from Haley. Smirking at her slutty girl, Claire increased the speed of her fucking, making sure to pull out so only the tip remained inside of her before burying it back up into her cunt.

"I bet you want it in your arse more than anything? It's bigger than Luke, you sure you can handle it? I know exactly how it feels to have Luke buried up you bumhole, "Claire purred grabbing a hold of her strap-on and removing her fingers from Haley's asshole. Pressing her tip against her daughter's backdoor, Claire struggled to force the fat head past Haley's resistant Sphincter. Straining ever so slightly, Claire finally pushed her head inside Haley's bum. Without stopping, Claire jammed the entire length up her daughter's bum hole, pressing her hairless crotch against Haley's taut butt.

"You want to take control?" Claire suggested in her commanding yet sultry voice, to which Haley nodded. Rolling onto her back, Claire let Haley ride her cock. Haley immediately began to slam her hips up and down getting as much of Claire's plastic cock up her arse as she could. Loving the feeling of being full of cock, she wanted to have more and more plugging her arsehole. Moaning in slight pain, but mostly pleasure, Haley began to play with her tits.

Claire in her horny state, reached over and grabbed the dildo, Haley was using earlier and quickly returned it to its original place. Buried up Haley's tight cunt. The two melded together, fused at the hips as they both moaned loudly. Their bodies crashed together as Haley's tits bounced up and down. All of a sudden, Haley screamed her orgasm taking over her body as she writhed in pleasure. Falling to one side she let Claire's cock slide out of her arse. The two lay there for a minute to regain their breath.

"That was amazing. We have to do it again sometime," Haley suggested turning and playing with her mother's nipples.

"Mother-Daughter bonding. Sounds brilliant sweetie," Claire smiled, "Wait is that… moaning." 

Haley got to her feet and crossed the room. Pressing her ear against the wall she heard the distinct moans of Alex and Luke as they fucked in Luke's room next door.

"It's Luke and Alex fucking," Haley smirked turning to her nude mother still with her strap on bouncing around her waist.

"Well that's incest. That can't go unpunished," Claire said grabbing a bottle of lubricant and lubing up her strap-on once more.

 **Author's Note: I know it's been a long wait, but I'm starting to lose a bit of enthusiasm about this story. This may be the last ever chapter posted. Positive feedback and people messaging me to just talk about the story is really helpful. If I get a lot of feedback about this chapter I may consider posting some more, but as I say this might be then end. If you want me to continue this story then please express that and leave a review or even PM. I appreciate PM's more.**

 **Thanks**


	12. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**UPDATE**

Hey guys. I am here to bring you some bad news, but also some good news. Now Family Experiments was my very first story on this site and probably my most popular. So it is with a heavy heart that I have to bring you this bad news. This story is finally over. There will be no more chapters for this story, it is done. I know. Sad stuff 

I feel like this story is a fantastic example of how far I've come with my style and technique. If you look at Grunts and Moans you will see how drastically I've improved. I think I have become a much better writer. This brings me onto the good news!

I intend to start a brand new Modern Family sex story! I have figured out what made me stop writing the Experiments and it was the lack of story direction and meaning. It was mindless sexy scene after mindless sex scene. It was dull to write. The new story will be far more story driven and actually have a plot behind it. There will still be sex in every chapter, just like my other stories, but it will have more to it 

If you are a fan of my other stories, you'll be happy to know that for Christmas(Maybe new year's. Depends on timings) Every single one of my story will be updated. Look below for more info: 

**A Song Of Grunts and Moans : 5 more chapters  
Harry Potter and the Entoxivus Vial : 2 more chapters  
Family Secrets: 2 more chapters  
Chronicles Of Lust: Amy Pond: 2 more chapters  
Hunger Games: A More Sexual Story: 2 more chapters  
Family Experiments: 1 more chapter (One last time)  
**

I will also be bringing in THREE new stories. They will be as follows: 

**Chronicles Of Lust: Clara Oswald: 3 Chapters  
A Song Of Shemales And Futas: 1 Chapter  
Harry Potter: Sensations Of Shemales: 1 Chapter  
Unnamed Modern Family Story(Suggest names in reviews or PMs) : 3 chapters  
**

There is a lot there and not all of it may arrive as promised. Every story will be updated, but maybe not with as many chapters! Lots to look forward to and as always I appreciate feedback and suggestions! Till next time!


End file.
